Trinity Soul
by Dis Lexic
Summary: I get bored easily, so, when a friend came up with a Challenge that was right up my alley, I jumped at the chance and even dipped into some other areas for ideas for a silly, but fun, story. Now I'm stuck in a completely different world. This'll be...interesting
1. Chapter 1

Trinity Soul

I get bored easily. Thats a simple fact and I often find myself coming up with stupid ideas to pass the time and maybe hit on something that I could write. So, when a friend came up with a Challenge that was right up my alley, I jumped at the chance and even dipped into some other areas for ideas for a silly, but fun, story. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who was bored. Now I have the unenviable task of fixing a world gone to shit. Oh well, at least its not Worm.

**So, here we go with another idea for this challenge thats similar to the other one I've got in the Vault, only this one is more inspired by Trinity Seven than just random tropes, although that will definitely play a role. Challenge rules below.**

**DZ2's 'Harry Who?' Challenge**

**Plot: When Harry dies as a result of one of his adventures, the Horcrux in him ensures he comes back, but when he does, something's...different about him. He's different in terms of emotion, mindset, goals and power; to paraphrase a certain redhead: who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?**

**Rules: All affinities are welcome**

**When the story starts is up to you, but it MUST be during any one of Harry's adventures (Before Hogwarts also allowed)**

**How Harry died is up to you, but from the moment he 'wakes up' he's not Harry...not anymore**

**If the new Harry's a figure from a crossover fandom, there MUST be others from the same fandoms who encounter him throughout the story**

**Harry - the real Harry - CANNOT try and reclaim his body for one simple reason: he's dead**

**The 'new Harry' MUST possess knowledge, power and thoughts/opinions on others/other situations that Harry probably wouldn't think about**

**All pairings are welcome**

**Guidelines: Crossovers**

**The 'new Harry' is actually an OC**

**Super/OP-New-Harry**

**Dark-Lord-New-Harry**

**This isn't the first time the 'new Harry' has been reborn/reincarnated in another form**

**Certain magical beings know of the 'new Harry's' true identity and either oppose him or join him**

**Harry - the real Harry - is a descendant of the 'new Harry'**

**The new Harry sides with Tom**

**The new Harry makes/convinces Tom to join/serve him**

**Somehow, new Harry gets a resort**

**Whatever gifts new Harry has take the place of old-Harry's magic**

**Slash**

**Harems**

**New-Harry/Multi**

**A prophecy speaks of the new Harry**

**Someone from new Harry's original place/time is also 'reborn/awakened' and drawn to him**

**Forbidden: Harry being Harry**

**Crossover: New Harry as the only member of that fandom**

**New Harry being as meek, naive and easy-to-fool as Old Harry**

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

**I'm not sure how much of Trinity Seven I'm actually going to use, but the magics definitely one of them. Just because its really cool. Fair warning, I'm reusing some stuff from TWEW because I'm too lazy to write something new. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The day my life got weird started like any other. It was a day off, so I was just slobbing around in my underwear, flicking between playing games, reading and writing my own stuff. I was just considering whether I should go find some lunch or not when my email pinged, bringing with it an alert from a forum I was subscribed to about a new challenge someone had posted. Almost immediately, all thoughts of food vanished as my mind flooded with new ideas for how to apply my personal brand of complete insanity to this challenge. This was gonna be fun!

But first, I needed a cup of tea.

Beverage acquired, I cracked my knuckles and began to write.

_Chapter 1_

_Harry didn't feel well. Actually, he had not felt well since incident in the Chamber. Despite assurances from both Dumbledore and Pomfrey he was 100% healthy, he'd been feeling weak and having constant headaches and tightness in his chest ever since he'd been bitten by the Basilisk. In fact, the pain seemed to be getting worse, the the point that today he'd barely been able to finish his chores the day before or read his birthday letters. Yeah, being sick on ones birthday is never fun, even if it was only two in the morning._

_He sighed as he gazed out the window, absently rubbing his arm as he tried desperately to figure out exactly how to convince his Aunt and Uncle to sign the Hogsmeade form. It wasn't like they'd ever give him something he wanted after all…_

_Suddenly, Harry gasped as the pain in his arm shot up into his chest, which felt tight as if a belt was wrapped around it. He couldn't breath he couldn't…_

I blinked, my fingers still moving, despite the fact they were no longer resting on a keyboard. The change had been so abrupt I didn't even notice that I'd gone from sitting in my chair to laying on the ground. I blinked again, before realizing my body was still positioned as if I was typing at my computer and quickly dropped my arms and legs. I sat up and looked around, taking in the sickly peach coloured walls, the ratty looking duvet on the bed and rickety looking furniture.

"Um, where am I?" I asked.

Then I spotted the white owl sitting in a cage on the desk with her head under her wing and the trunk at the bottom of the bed.

"Ah…"

I scrambled to my feet and jumped in front of the mirror. Instead of a slightly short, skinny man with a scruffy beard, dark brown hair and grimy glasses, a slightly short, skinny barely-teenager with unnaturally green eyes and messy, black hair was staring back at me through grimy glasses. The lightning bolt shaped cut on my forehead had opened and was leaking a thick, blackish ichor that had the consistency of oil.

"...what."

I started poking myself as I tried to figure out what in the fuck had just happened, before I suddenly remembered exactly what I had been working on and went white.

"Oh...shit," I muttered, "How...how the fuck did that happen?"

The story I'd been working on had been based on a challenge where Harry died and was replaced by someone else. My idea was to basically make it an SI and shove it with enough cliches to choke Ron Weasley. Everything you can think of, from Harry being absurdly powerful, magically, politically and monetarily, the Potions Trio being hard at work, a Dumbledore whos both manipulative and well on his way to senality, a harem for Harry and, just for fun, giving Harry Metamorph powers.

I glanced at the mirror, half expecting my hair to turn pink or something. Nothing happened. I frowned. Was it sealed? Or was I not in the version of the world that I was planning to write about? If not, I'd need to be careful. Hell, it was probably a good idea to be careful anyway since there was no guarantee that the world was actually the same one I created for the story. For all I knew, it could be the prime world with no underhanded moves, other than Dumbles being too cautious for his own good.

It could also be an extremely weird and vivid dream, but I did NOT dream vividly often and when I did, it was usually along the lines of being trapped somewhere in dire need of a wee and no bathrooms available. I glanced down at my arm and pinched myself as hard as I could.

"OW!"

Ok, that hurt. One less point in the dream column. Guess I ought to treat this as reality until proven otherwise. That...was actually more worrying than anything. As cool as the idea of learning Magic was, I wasn't sure I could pull off acting like Harry well enough to fool everyone. That...could end very badly.

I sighed and got to my feet. There was no way I was hanging around this hell hole any longer than I had to. This story started in third year and I wasn't sure I could put up with Marge for long without trying to blast her. WIth that in mind, I started grabbing all of Harry's (or mine now I suppose) stuff and stuffing it into the Trunk at the bottom of the bed. Guess this was the Movie verse or a combination of the two? Whatever, one way or another, I'd be heading to the Leaky Cauldron before Marge arrived.

I glanced at Hedwig, who was now awake and watching me and, after a moment's thought, unlocked the cage and opened the window.

"Head to the Cauldron Hedwig," I said, "I'll be along soon."

The owl gave me a searching look that made me think she somehow knew I wasn't Harry, before letting out a hoot and flying out of the window. I quickly tucked the now empty cage away in my Trunk and turned to the bedside table where Harrys wand was resting. This was something I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to do since I had no idea how the Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand would react to me. Would it accept me or would I have to get a new Wand? Either way, there was only one way to find out.

I took a deep breath and picked up the stick...and was immediately hit by an immense headache as all of Harry's magical knowledge was abruptly dumped into my head at the same time. Well, that was handy. I wouldn't have to learn everything from scratch. Could have done without the painful transfer though. I also got some scattered memories from Harry, not everything, but enough that I could probably pass for him...if I could be bothered to do so. Unfortunately, they also included memories from his childhood and Vernons…'discipline' lessons. I twitched as my back throbbed. Yeah, I needed to go see if someone could help with that.

But first, I had to get going! I tucked my wand away in my trunk and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

I sat quietly, nodding patently along to Vernons diatribe until he headed out to pick up Marge. The moment he did, I went to find Petunia. The woman was watching some sort of soap in the sitting room and glanced up as I entered, her lips curling slightly.

"What do you want boy?" she sneered.

"I have a proposition for you," I said, "I don't really want to be here while Aunt Marge is and I can't guarantee I won't do something...drastic to her if she pushes me. I highly doubt you want her turned into a balloon or something, so instead you sign this form and I'll bugger off to London for the rest of the summer."

Petunia's face went through a variety of expressions, before she thrust out her hand.

"Done, give me the form."

I handed it to her, along with a fountain pen, which she used to sign it with a flourish and handed it to me with a five pound note.

"For the bus," she said, "Now get out of my sight and don't come back until next year!"

"If I have my way, I won't be back at all," I muttered as I ran upstairs and grabbed my stuff.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was a block away and ready to call the Knight Bus, having found a pouch of Gallons in my trunk. However, before I could, a prickling in the back of my neck made me turn to see a rather mangy looking black wolfhound lurking between the garages behind me. I tensed slightly, just in case it was a stray, but one glance at its unnaturally intelligent eyes made me relax. I smiled slightly and pulled a package of biscuits I'd nabbed from the kitchen out of my pocket.

"Here boy," I said, holding one out.

Sirius' ears pricked up and he trotted over, accepting the treat.

"Hey boy, wanna come with me?" I asked with a grin, "I could use a new friend."

Padfoot barked and pranced happily around me.

"You need a name though," I said, "How about...Padfoot?"

Padfoots tail paused, before starting up again, going even faster than before. I grinned and got to my feet.

"Now then, lets see…" I muttered and stuck my wand arm out into the street.

The Knight Bus appeared with a loud crack and a startled yowl from a cat that had been sleeping nearby and skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," said a pimply youth as he hopped off the back step, "Emergency transport for a stranded Witch or Wizard. Just stick your wand arm out, step on board and we'll take you wherever you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this afternoon."

He put away his script and looked down at me.

"Choo the one who called?" he asked.

"Well, if I wasn't you'd better be good at Obliviaitons," I said, "One and a dog to the Leaky Cauldron please."

"Smarty pants," muttered Stan, "That'll be 15 sickles. Eleven for you, four for yer dog."

I quickly payed the man and helped him get my Trunk on board, taking a seat near the front. As soon as I was settled, Stan banged on the glass behind the driver.

"Take 'er away Ern!"

BANG!

* * *

By the time we reached London, I was about ready to kill the moron behind the wheel. I never finished learning to drive before I came here and I certainly couldn't drive a bus, but I was still a better driver than Ern! I glared at the snickering dog at my heels as I headed inside the pub and quickly got a room from Tom, who was thankfully nice enough not to make a scene.

"I understand Mr Potter," he had said when asked, "I wouldn't want to be looked at like some kind of museum piece either. No one will hear your here from me."

"Thanks Tom," I said as I headed upstairs after the friendly barman put a Featherlight charm on my Trunk.

* * *

Once I was settled, I dashed of a note to Mcgonagall requesting to change my electives to Runes, Arithmancy and CoMC, before heading out into the Alley to head to Gringotts. I had some business I needed to discuss with the Goblins. I had no idea if they'd actually have what I needed of course, but it seemed like a good place to start. There was a reason why most Fics had the Goblins be in charge of Wills after all. Plus, if this was my planned Fanfic world, then I'd get exactly what I needed and, hopefully, Sirius' charges dropped and Crouch smacked down a peg or two.

I have to admit, walking through Diagon was one hell of a trip for me. I did my best to keep from acting too much like a newcomer since I was clearly too old to be a first year, but I couldn't help a little bit of neck craning and my wide grin was practically welded in place. I couldn't wait to explore some of the shops!

But first, I had to visit the bank. Fortunately, it wasn't to busy, so I joined the shortest queue behind a pair of girls who looked about my age. One of the two, a short blonde, glanced back at me as I did and frowned slightly before turning back to her taller companion. I tilted my head slightly. Violet eyes were a tad rare, even in the Wizarding world. I wonder if she had some kind of Creature inheritance? I quickly shrugged it off though. It was none of my business after all.

* * *

It didn't take long for the people in front of me to finish so I could approach the desk. I waited for the Goblin to finish what he was writing in the massive ledger in front of him and look up before speaking.

"Good morning," I said, "I was hoping that I could ask a few questions regarding my family today if at all possible."

"Name?" grunted the Goblin.

"Harry Potter," I said.

The Goblin glanced up and held out a hand.

"Key."

I handed him the key. He prodded it a couple of times, then handed it back with a grunt.

"Please come with me," he said, hopping of his stool.

I waited a moment for the short creature to emerge from behind the desk and followed him out of the lobby and into the halls. After a few minutes of twisting, identical passages lined by doors, we stopped in front of one with a brass plaque that read POTTER attached. The goblin knocked and opened the door.

"Wait here a moment please," he said and vanished inside.

A few moments later, he returned and waved me inside. The office on the other side was a rather odd mix of Wizarding and Muggle, with stone walls, heavy wood furniture and shelves full of scrolls and leather bound tomes next to metal filing cabinets, a printer and a genuine computer sitting on the desk. Behind said desk sat...something I had not expected.

Instead of an ugly, wrinkled Goblin like I was expecting, the creature was unearthly beautiful. It was the same height as any of the other Goblins I'd seen, with smooth, pale skin with a very faint green tint, soft, light blue hair that was pulled into a tight braid decorated with feathers, long, thin ears. It had large, almond shaped eyes that were almost with startling green irises and slightly green tinted whites. Its body was slender, with noticeable curves. Combined with the smart and professional looking suit she (because it had to be female) was wearing, it created a very odd image.

The being cleared her throat and I jumped and blushed as I realized I'd been caught staring.

"Um, sorry," I said.

"Don't worry, its fairly common for Humans to be taken aback upon seeing a female Goblin for the first time," said the apparent Goblin.

Good god, thats one heck of a case of sexual dimorphism!

"That...doesn't surprise me," I said, right before I realized how that might sound, "Um…"

However, the Goblin just laughed and waved me off before I could apologize.

"Oh don't worry, your Mother did the exact same thing when she met me," she said, "Anyway, my name is Leanan Sidhe, the Account Manager of the Potter family."

I blinked and held up a finger.

"Um…"

"No, I'm not that Leanan Sidhe," she said without looking at me

I put my finger back down.

"Shes my Grandmother."

Never mind. Leanan glanced up and caught my expression.

"Many stories of Humans getting caught up in deals with devils or Faeries are actually down to us," she said, "We Goblins are far more than a race of violent warriors or money obsessed bankers. While we put on that facard for the Wizarding World, the truth is that we are far more under the surface."

I frowned.

"If your putting on a show, why tell me?" I asked.

"Mostly because the Potters have been friends of the Fae Folk since before Merlins time," said Leanan, "But also because I had a lot of respect for your Parents and Grandparents."

She sighed.

"Their losses were truly a great tragedy," she said, "Lily especially. She was truly brilliant. Hell of a screamer as well."

The last part was whispered and I don't think I was supposed to hear it. I debated asking whether she meant was I thought she meant, before deciding that no, I did NOT need to know anything about Lily Potters sex life. Even if it was with the oddly attractive Goblin.

"Anyway, lets get back to business," said Leanan, "I'll be happy to discuss your Parents another time, but for now we have work to do."

She shuffled her papers and fixed me with a sharp gaze.

"First of all, I have to ask if you have ever received any correspondence from Gringotts," she said.

"No, the first message from the Wizarding World I received was my Hogwarts letter and since then, only letters from friends or Hogwarts," I said.

Leanan sighed.

"Thought so," she said, "We've sent monthly statements since your 11th birthday, along with requests to come into the bank. Our systems indicated that they had been received and opened, but the location they were opened at didn't match where you logically should be. The higher ups suspected that your mail was being intercepted and it seems that they were correct. Not only that, but an audit of your Family Vaults revealed that someone had been skimming off the top using the excuse of being your Magical Guardian. Since your Magical Guardian is unable to do much in her current state, we put a stop to it and are making attempts to reclaim the missing money."

I blinked. Well, that was certainly better than I expected.

"Um, thank you," I said.

"Its my job to protect the Potter assets and ensure that they grow as much as possible," said Leanan, "We also discovered a Marriage Contract someone had snuck into the Potter file, but it wasn't worth the parchment it was written on, so i had it burnt."

"Who was it for?" I asked.

"One Ginevra Weasley," said Leanan.

I growled under my breath. Looks like I was right. This world would have cliches up the arse.

"Moving on, I'm pleased to report that the Potter Family investments are bringing in the projected figures…"

* * *

The next hour was spent discussing the current state of the Potter finances. As you might imagine, they were extensive and astronomical, with my liquid assets being enough that my great grandchildren would never have to work a day in their lives.

"Alright, I think thats everything," said Leanan, "Now that we know about the Mail Redirection Ward, its relatively simple to circumvent. If you like, we can examine you for anything similar before you leave for a small fee?"

"That may be best," I said, "I admit, certain things that have happened lately have made me feel a little...uneasy."

"Very well," said Leanan, "The last thing I need to do is give you this."

She handed me a package addressed to me.

"Your Mother left instructions to give it to you in the event that she disappeared," she said in answer to my questioning look.

"Alright, I guess I'll look it over later," I said, "One last thing, did my Parents leave a Will?"

Leanen glanced up at me.

"Your Father did, but its currently Sealed by order of the Wizengamot," she said, "It would require either the head or the Regent of the House of Potter to request it read."

I frowned.

"What about Mum?" I asked.

"Lily does have a Will," said Leanan, "However, it cannot be read either."

"Why, is it sealed to?" I asked.

"No, because Lily is still alive."

**Hehe, that'll do for now. Don't worry, I'm done stealing my own work and the next chapter will actually require some effort on my part.**

**So, since its probably obvious that I plan to include the TS girls to end up with HP counterparts...mostly, so take a wild guess as to who I plan to use.**

**So, Lily's still kicking. The question is, where is she?**

**Speaking of, if your wondering how Harry was able to view the Potter family finances when Lily was still kicking, its because hes still the Heir and is allowed to see them, just not actually do much with them without permission.**

**Just to be clear, although the Harry here was going to write what was basically TWEW, this isn't the same world. Of course, it runs on the logic of an Anime that considers stripping your opponents to be a genuinely effective magical combat strategy, so the Potters are still horndogs, Lily included, and the Wizarding World considers polygamy to be perfectly acceptable. **

**Anyway, this is done now, so I'm going to sign off. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity Soul

I get bored easily. Thats a simple fact and I often find myself coming up with stupid ideas to pass the time and maybe hit on something that I could write. So, when a friend came up with a Challenge that was right up my alley, I jumped at the chance and even dipped into some other areas for ideas for a silly, but fun, story. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who was bored. Now I have the unenviable task of fixing a world gone to shit. Oh well, at least its not Worm.

**And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A couple of hours after my ill fated visit to the bank, I was laying back on my bed at the Cauldron, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Needless to say, the revelation that Lily was alive was more than a little shocking and the part of me that was left over from the actual 13 year old Harry Potter was busy throwing a temper tantrum over being abandoned. Fortunately, it was a tiny part and I shoved it deep into the back of my mind as I considered the likely possibilities.

It was rather unlikely that Lily had just up and abandoned Harry since all indication from Harrys memories and my conversation with Leanan had indicated that she was a good person who was ecstatic over being a Mother. While that could be people not wishing to speak ill of the dead or her being in it for the long con, I had no evidence of that. Another option was that she was being genuine, but it was a result of Potions or enchantments from James and/or Dumbledore and she did a runner once she recovered, but again, there was no evidence of that.

Another option was that she'd been mind wiped by someone (likely Dumbledore, although I'd hold off on accusing the old geezer until I knew what type he was) and had no idea of who she really was, or could perhaps be in a Magically induced coma in some Muggle hospital to keep her out of the way. If either of them were the case, I'd probably never find her, although the latter might be possible if I checked any Jane Does or people with the surname Evans. Something to consider I suppose.

The last option was that the method she used to protect me/Harry from Voldemort had something to do with it. Maybe she'd sealed herself inside me as part of the ritual or had been dragged in with the Soul chunk. Or hell, she could have literally turned herself into the protection Magic itself, although quite how that would be done I did know. Unfortunately, if it was any of those options, it was doubtful that I'd be able to figure out a way to get her out without knowing what she did to beat Voldemort.

I glanced over at Padfoot, who was making short work of a large haunch of meat I'd got from Tom to help him recover from his malnutrition. Sirius might know something, but for now I wanted to hold off on revealing I knew who he was since, without anything to prove his innocence, that would just put him in danger. I'd nab Pettigrew once Ron arrived, but for now, Sirius would have to either man up and reveal himself on his own or wait till I had chance to do just that. Unfortunately, that plan also meant that I couldn't ask him about Mum and how she could have survived.

I shook my head and refocused my mind on something that could help explain it all. Specifically, the package Leanen had given me. I picked it up of the bedside table where I'd dropped it what felt like hours earlier and slowly started working the paper off.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but a miniature book with a bound shut with golden chains was not it. The book was white with golden borders and had a golden diamond shape on both covers.

"What is this thing?" I muttered, tugging on the chains.

They didn't budge and I wasn't willing to break them in case they were keeping something nasty sealed away. Instead, I picked up the note that had fallen out of the paper and unfolded it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then the unthinkable has happened and I'm dead. Or sealed in a space of endlessly slowed time. Either way, I'm unavailable and Leanen has handed you my Grimoire. While I highly doubt that you will follow in my footsteps entirely, Index is a dependable partner and should be able to help with your own research, if you decide to become a Magus as well._

_Oh, I suppose I should explain. You see Harry, I'm not just a Witch, I'm also a Magus, a Magic User who draws power from emotions, desires and existence itself to manipulate the primal force we call Magic. The system is...not subtle when it comes to combat, although it is lacking in more esoteric spells. Actually, the same could be said for all systems other than Wanded Magic, but thats neither here nor there. If you want more information, ask Index, I'm sure she'll be happy to fill you in._

_Unfortunately, as much as I'd like to, I can't cover everything in this letter, so I'll have to cover the basics. First of all, DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I genuinely don't know if hes evil, convinced that he knows best and to hell with everyone else, or has gone completely senile, but hes been making a lot of very strange decisions lately. I'm not totally convinced that he didn't deliberately send some members of the Order to their deaths and his order to avoid lethal measures when fighting a war is just...URG!_

_Sorry, I'm using a dictorquill. Anyway, the final straw was when he stopped us and the Longbottoms from being each others Secret Keepers and then recommended Peter instead. I'm now certain that hes up to something and am completely positive that Voldemort will show up at some point very soon. I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not, I might have to do something drastic. With that in mind, I have a few pieces of advice._

_First off, if your Father and I are killed, I'm certain that Sirius will end up taking the fall. If he does, know that he is your Sworn Godfather and as such, would be physically incapable of doing anything that would directly result in your death without keeling over._

_Second, combined with the above, Sirius Black was NOT our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. If Sirius did go down for betraying us, show this note to Amelia Bones or Andromeda Tonks. She'll be able to sort something out._

_Third, and this is important, I'm pretty sure that I'll show up as still alive on the Goblins instruments, but please Harry, don't try to find me. The spell I have in mind to deal with Voldemort is one that I'm certain will trap me and, as far as I know, theres no way to get a person out once they are trapped. It was the fate of my Thema's founder and one I'll happily embrace if it means keeping you safe and finally offing the bastard._

_So, to wrap up, don't trust Dumbles, get Sirius out of trouble and don't try finding me. _

_Love_

_Lily_

_PS: if you do meet the Trinity Seven, do treat them nicely. I'm sure they'll do the same to you._

_PPS: Make sure to use protection._

_PPPS: I do want grandchildren though._

* * *

I stared at the letter, wide eyed as I tried to figure out whether I should be excited or scared shitless. I suddenly had a nasty feeling that I knew exactly where Lily was. She'd used Baal Peor, a spell that was the closest one could come to being able to freeze time. It also came with some rather nasty implications for the future of the world, especially with the comment about the Trinity Seven. I was also a bit leery about meeting all of them since, and this might seem a tad arrogant but Harry Potter, there was a strong possibility that I was a Demon King Candidate. While I had no problem with getting to know seven attractive girls, I didn't really fancy being responsible for the world getting destroyed either.

On the up side, it wasn't like I'd know the Trinity Seven. Despite Lily's words, England was a big place and I doubted that they'd be at Hogwarts. And even if they were, there were a lot of students there. No, I'd probably never meet them at all.

"Urrrg, and I thought that dealing with Riddle and Fumbles would be bad enough, now I have to deal with this mess?!" I groaned as I flopped back on my bed, "Well, on the up side, if I can learn some Magus Magic, it'll give me an advantage...so long as Riddle isn't a Magus as well…"

I frowned and thought it over, before shrugging and discarding the thought for now. I didn't have any memories of Riddle doing anything particularly out of the ordinary in the times Harry had encountered him, so I'd maintain cautious optimism towards the advantage for now.

I sighed and picked up the Grimoire again.

"So, are you alive?" I asked, feeling a little silly.

Sure, Lily had implied that it was and Arita had two sentent books in the Manga, but that didn't make the fact that I was talking to a book any easier to swallow. The fact that Sirius was looking at me worriedly certainly didn't make me feel any better.

"**Huh, I would have thought it'd take you longer than that to figure it out," **said the Grimoire, nearly making Sirius jump out of his skin at the unexpected voice.

"Well, Index sounds like a name for a book," I said, "I'm Harry and thats…"

"**Sirius, I know," **said the book, making said mutt yelp in shock, **"Oh, don't be like that mutt, I've seen that form way to many times to mistake it for anyone else."**

Sirius shifted back, a look of confusion on his face.

"I...don't remember ever meeting a talking book," he said.

Index snorted, before the book in my hand erupted in a puff of smoke, before a pair of slender arms dropped around my neck and a small body pressed against my back. I looked over my shoulder and came face to face with a young girl with large, green eyes and long, silvery white hair. She was wearing white robes with golden edging, not unlike her book form.

"Wha...INDEX?!" spluttered Sirius, "I thought you were Lily's Niece?!"

"Nope, I'm her Grimoire," said Index, "Well, I was her Grimoire. Now I'm Harrys."

"Um, Mums not dead," I said.

"True, but shes unavailable and she made me promise to take care of you," said Index as she let me go and sat back on her heels.

I turned to face her and quickly figured out why she seemed so familiar. Fittingly enough, she looked just like Index from A Certain Magical Index, albeit wearing a smirk that would look more at home on Sirius' face and her robes were less Nun habit and more modified Witches robes.

"I see," I said, "So I take it that you know what she did?"

Index winced and nodded.

"She used her Last Crest," she said, "Its the final spell of a Magus' Archive and is basically a suicide attack. Even if they don't simply die from casting it, the after effects are, more often than not, permanent. Even though shes still alive, Lily is gone."

"Waitwaitwait, time out!" said Sirius, waving his hands and looking very confused, "What do you mean 'Lily's still alive'? And how can you be a Grimoire? And why aren't you more surprised about me Harry?"

"I figured out that there was something odd about you shortly after we met," I said, "It wasn't that hard."

"As for me, please don't tell me you've never heard of Magus?" said Index, "I know that the Magical World is insular, but I never would have imagined that someone from it wouldn't be aware of the other Magical Styles, especially not when one of the modern versions was created by Merlin."

"Wait, what?" said Sirius and I at the same time.

Index sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright idiots, listen up," she said, "Wizarding Magic is only one of many styles found in this world, as well as the only one that requires any inborn talent to use. The other three primary styles are known as Idol Theory, which draws power from belief and symbolism, Lost Archive, which is the style Lily used and focuses around forcing the users will upon the world by defying logic and removing themselves from the law of reality, and the Modern Style, which was created by Merlin and is based around modifying other races Magics to allow Humans to use it. While there isn't really any one style which is better than the others, it is generally accepted the Wanded Magic is much more varied with a lot of utility, but not that much power in terms of combat. Thats not to say that Wizards are completely useless, there have been some truly powerful ones thought history...unfortunately, these days you people are so insular and have inbred so much that a great deal of that potential has gone. It certainly doesn't help that Hogwarts standards are in the toilet."

She sighed.

"Honestly, Sal and the others would be horrified if they could see their school now…"

Sirius looked stumped, then her last statement seemed to penetrate his mind.

"Wait, you knew the Founders?!" he spluttered.

Index looked at him with a strange expression.

"I was created by a Roman Magus," she said slowly, "I'm so old I forgot the exact number. I've belonged to countless people over the years, from people who quickly faded, to people whos names still echo through history. Yes I knew the Founders, hell, I was Salazar's Grimoire at the time!"

I think my eyes glazed slightly at the idea of just how much knowledge such an ancient Grimoire would have to hold.

"Bloody hell, thats a lot of Magic," I muttered.

Index sniffed and planted her hands on her hips with a smug look on her face.

"I hold more information than any other receptacle of knowledge in the world!" she said proudly, "Not even the Library of Alexandria at its peak could match me! Theres a damn good reason that I'm called Index Librorum Prohibitorum after all!"

"List of Forbidden Books eh?" I asked, "Any porn in there?"

Index went bright red and somehow managed to trip over the sheets on the bed.

"I am a compendium of knowledge stretching back to the Age of the Gods and you ask if I've got any Porn!?" she shrieked as she shot back up, her face practically glowing, "What is wrong with you?!"

"What? I was just asking," I said, not bothering to hide my smirk, "Besides, you honestly expect me to believe that no ones added anything raunchy?"

Index ground her teeth, her face bright red as she glowered at me. I burst out laughing at the adorable expression, which only made her glare harder.

"IDIOT!"

THUNK!

"I don't think hitting me was entirely called for," I said as I rubbed my head where Index had thumped me as Sirius roared with laughter in the background.

"I do," growled Index, still blushing brightly.

I snorted and held up my hands in surrender.

"Alright alright, I probably deserved that," I said, "Anyway, we can discuss learning Magic later. Right now, we need to figure out what to do with Sirius."

"I recommend a visit to the vets," said Index.

Sirius twitched.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit Index," he deadpanned.

The Grimoire just grinned and threw up a victory sign.

"Anyway, the letter from Mum said to show it to someone called Amelia Bones or Andromeda Tonks," I said, holding up the note, "Any idea who they are?"

"Madam Bones is the head of the DMLE, although she was a rising star in the Auror Department during the War," said Sirius, "As for Andi, she's my cousin, although she was kicked out of the Family for marrying a Muggleborn, and is an Attorney, as is her Husband."

"They were also part of the previous Generations Trinity Seven," said Index.

"What exactly is the Trinity Seven?" I asked.

"Its the title given to the individuals who fully master their Archives Last Crest," said Index, "Its...rather difficult and the spells have massive drawbacks to using them, so its rather rare for them to appear. For some odd reason, theres usually only one of each Archive per generation and they tend to be very good friends...or bitter enemies."

She shook her head.

"Anyway, those two will trust Lilys word, so when they get the information, they'll act on it."

"I...really don't know how to respond to that," said Sirius.

"By making a copy of this," I said, waving the letter with one hand as I opened the window with the other.

A moment later, Hedwig swooped into the room and landed on the bedpost. She glanced at the two others in the room, then looked at me.

"Hey girl, you up for a delivery?" I asked.

Hedwig just fixed me with a flat look.

"Alright, stupid question," I muttered, "Give me a sec…"

I grabbed a bit of parchment and quickly wrote out a suitable note, before handing it to Sirius to duplicate and filling in the necessary information. With that done, I rolled the notes up with the copies of my Mothers note and handed them to Hedwig.

"Madam Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks please Hedwig," I said, "Quick as you can. The information is rather important."

Hedwig hooted, snapped a salute and flew off, leaving me staring after her.

"Did...my owl just salute me?" I asked.

"She did," said Sirius, looking just as stumped.

"Well, thats...odd," I said.

I shook my head and turned to the two older Magicals...even though one of them looked the same age...and was a sentent book. My life was going to be extremely odd.

"So anyway, since you both knew my Parents, can I get some stories of them?"

* * *

Two hours of a number of hilarious and embarrassing stories about my Parents antics over the years, a knock at the door brought the conversation to a stop as Sirius turned back into a dog and Index just sat back on the bed looking smug. I didn't bother asking why as I opened the door, revealing two women stood there with Tom.

The lead woman was slightly shorter than average, but clearly well built, both in terms of muscle and, ahem, assets, with dark red hair tied back in a tight bun and a monocle that did nothing to lessen the intensity in her steel gray eyes. She was wearing red Auror robes with the gold shoulder pads and symbol of her rank on her chest.

The other woman was taller, with the kind of aristocratic beauty only found in the old families, curly brown hair and black eyes that were just as sharp as the other womans. She was wearing expensive looking robes and was fingering her wand.

I swallowed and did my best not to cringe back under the gaze of the two powerful women. And make no mistake, they were POWERFUL with a capital P. I could practically feel the magic they were leaking unconsciously. Just looking at the two, I had my doubts that Voldemort and his goons would be able to kill Amelia Bones in this world without loosing a huge number of troops and possibly his own head. Then again, I didn't know how strong Riddle actually was. That...didn't bode well honestly.

However that was something to consider later, for now, I had a Godfather to get of the hook.

"Madam Bones and Mrs Tonks I presume?" I asked.

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Indeed," she said, "I was rather intrigued to receive your message Mr Potter."

"Yes, well, sorry for the short notice, but it seemed like something you should know," I said.

"It was," said Madam Bones, "May we come in?"

"Of course," I said, stepping to the side and waving the two ladies into the room as Tom stumped back down the hall.

The two women paused at the sight of the book lounging on my bed, chewing idly on a stick of rock I'd picked up from Diagon Alley's sweet shop on my foray into the Alley.

"Hi guys, long time no see," said Index with a smirk.

"Oh good, your awake Index," said Andromeda, her voice a little strained.

"You'll regret giving her sugar later," said Amelia.

Index just smirked and ran her tongue over the solid sugar with a moan. Andromeda immediately cracked up as Amelia went bright red. I just facepalmed.

"Leaving aside the horny book, how about we get down to business," I said.

Immediately both women sobered and turned their gazes on the cowering dog in the corner. For a moment, they both stared at him, before Andromeda nodded and took a deep breath.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING…"

Her shouting was cut off as Amelia flicked her wand and set up a silencing field around the two cousins as Andromeda laid into the mutt.

"They'll be a while," she said.

"Yeah, I can see that," I said, "So, chances you'll be able to get Sirius of the hook?"

"Oh, we'll manage it," said Amelia, "The problem is that we need to make damn sure we have our ducks in a row or that idiot Fudge will block us. Or Dumbledore will. Either way it'll be a pain."

"Well, let me know if I can help," I said.

"You've done enough for now, but I appreciate the offer," said Amelia.

The woman fixed me with an intense look.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" she asked.

"How so?" I asked.

"Index is the single largest compendium of Magic in existence," she said, "With her help, you could learn any form of Magic you wanted and I don't believe for a moment that you intend to stick with just Wand Magic.

"I'm...honestly not sure," I said honestly, "I need to talk learn more about the other styles before I pick one. That said...I'd kinda like to see if I could maybe help Mum…"

Amelia flinched and sighed.

"Harry…"

"I know she said that helping her was impossible, but I'm not about to just leave it at that," I said, "Magic is all about going against reality, so why shouldn't I try and do the impossible?"

Amelia stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You know kid, an attitude like that will take you far if you take up Lost Archive," she said once she managed to stop laughing.

"Thats what Mum used, right?" I asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Yes, she used Stagna in the Acedia Archive," said Amelia, "However, I don't think that would suit you."

I snorted. That was an understatement. If the Lost Archive Magic was actually the Magic system from Trinity Seven, I'd need to pick the Archive and Thema that went against my nature and considering that I was naturally a lazy bum, Sloth was right out. Frankly, Rage was probably a better choice considering I literally can't remember the last time I lost my temper. Still, I wasn't about to throw my hat into that ring just yet. I needed some time and to question Index about the other styles. That said, if Idol Theory was what I thought, I didn't fancy the idea of using it. Relying on people not doing research into the weaknesses of my Magic sounded like a horrible idea and I strongly suspected that the other one was the Magic system from DXD, just from the description. If that was the case, I was interested...but I sucked at Maths and I'm pretty sure that that style relied on calculations. Plus, the Magic from Trinity Seven was awesome and I could probably pull of some of the same tricks as from the others if I wanted and I highly doubted I'd be limited to learning just one anyway.

Our conversation was interrupted as Andromeda finally finished screaming at Sirius and brought down the Silencing Charm. I glanced at my Dogfather and smirked at the sight of the man looking extremely sorry for himself as he worked a finger into his ear.

"So, are you done?" asked Amelia.

"For now," said Andromeda, "I'll need to head home and start working on this case right away."

"I'll put Sirius up at the Crypt for now," said Amelia, "It'll be the safest place for him right now."

"Wait, what about Harry?" asked Sirius, "Pettigrews at Hogwarts and…"

"Don't worry about Pettigrew," said Andromeda, "If hes not done anything yet, I doubt he'll do anything unless pressed. Besides, Harry now has an incredibly powerful guardian watching his back."

We all glanced at Index, who was lounging upside down and flipping through a book she'd pulled out of my Trunk, still sucking on her rock.

"You sure she can handle it?" asked Sirius doubtfully.

"Completely," said Amelia, "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll get my Niece to keep an eye on Harry to. She's more than a match for any of Riddles goons, especially someone as weak as Pettigrew after 12 years of idleness."

"Um, I don't think shes in my House," I said.

"I know, but I trust Index," said Amelia, "That said, if you do choose Lost Archive, you should probably talk to her anyway. Shes rather good at her own Magic."

I shrugged.

"Eh, sure why not?" I asked, "I could use more friends anyway."

Amelia nodded and turned to Sirius.

"Alright Sirius, turn back and we'll get going," she said.

"Can't I have some time to talk to Harry?" asked the Black.

"We'll have time to talk once your not a convict anymore," I said, "For now, the sooner you go, the sooner you can be free."

Sirius hesitated, then slumped and sighed.

"I hate it when people use logic on me," he grumbled, "Lily was the same."

I snorted.

"Most Magicals seem allergic to logic," I deadpanned.

"Yes, that is an unfortunate truth about our country," grumbled Amelia, "Anyway, we should go Sirius."

Sirius nodded and turned to me.

"Keep safe Pup," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course," I said, "Try not to get yourself killed...or Kissed."

Sirius gave a slightly strained smile at that and shifted back into his dog form.

"Thank you for letting us know about the truth Mr Potter," said Amelia, "I'll make sure to let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you for responding so quickly," I said, shaking Amelia's hand.

She nodded and walked out of the room with Sirius on her heels.

"Mr Potter, allow me to thank you as well," said Andromeda, "I've always suspected that something was off about Sirius' conviction, but without somewhere to start, I couldn't do much about it."

"Again, it was no trouble," I said, "Its not like I could leave an innocent man in that situation."

Andromeda smiled a little sadly.

"Your a good person Harry," she said, "Try to keep that trate in the future. And good luck in your learning, whatever style you choose."

I smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

Andromeda smiled, nodded and swept out of the room after her friend and cousin, leaving me to finally relax.

"Ohhh god, that was more intense than I was expecting," I muttered as I dropped down on the bed.

"I don't know why," said Index, "Its not like they were going to do anything to you."

"I know, but I don't exactly have much experience dealing with high ranking members of the government," I grumbled, "And it certainly didn't help that they are really powerful."

Index hummed in agreement.

"I suppose I can understand that," she said, "If they'd have been hostile, you'd have been killed in moments."

"I know and that worries me," I muttered, "This world has a lot of dangers and I'm not even close to being able to match them. Voldemort'll be coming back sooner or later and I need more strength."

I sat up and turned to the Grimiore.

"Index, can you teach me?" I asked.

Index smiled.

"It'll be my genuine pleasure," she said.

**Annnnd that'll do. I originally intended to introduce on of the Trinity Seven as a cliffy, but I did some rejigging of the list, so that went out the window. **

**Now then, lets get started with an explanation as to how Magic works in this world. Wizarding Magic is the only type where you have to be born with it and is also the weakest when it comes to destructive power. Thats not to say that a Wizard cannot match other Style users, but other than Fiendfyre and the Killing Curse, in a straight up comparison, any of the others would flatten a Wizard. Instead, a Wizard would use their much more varied and, more importantly, quick spells to get the advantage and overwhelm their opponents. Unfortunately, the British Wizarding World are idiots and thus, not really likely to manage that well. However, both Dumbledore and Voldemort ARE genuine threats and this won't be a steamroll.**

**The other Styles are taken from Trinity Seven, A Certain Magical Index and High School DXD, but I don't intend there to be a full on crossover with any of them. Some characters will be appearing and the world does include DXD as part of it, but its highly doubtful that it'll be more than background noise.**

**There is technically no limit to how many Styles of Magic one can learn (with the exception of Wizarding Magic where you need a Core), but all of them require a lot of time, effort and work to master, so unless you have a lot of talent, its usually best to focus on one. There is a some crossover here and there, with Runes appearing in all forms in one form or another and Arithmancy being the bases of DXD Magic, which would allow for a bases to learn a bit of the other styles, but, again, most don't really bother.**

**Dont worry, I'll go into detail about how the Magic Harry picks works when it comes up (and probably make a right hash of it in the progress)**

**On a side note, the Wizarding World is technically the source of all Magic and Wanded Magic is the oldest form in this world, but that doesn't really mean much.**

**Getting of the topic of Magic, lets talk about Index. Shes obviously based on the Index from ACMI, but her personality is nothing like the poor girl. Shes not anywhere close to being as naive as Index (being old enough to remember the fall of Athens will do that to a girl) and shes certainly not going to be polite or innocent. She was Lily's Grimoire after all. Oh, and if your worried about her being OP, don't be. She might have a lot of information stored in her, but she can't actually use it all. She can fight if needed, but she is first and foremost a support Grimoire.**

**I'm...not too sure why Hedwig saluted Harry, it was just a gag. I might do something with that though.**

**I have my reasons for not freeing Sirius immediately, but he'll be out before the end of the year.**

**Oh, and before I forget, yes, this is a Harem story (because of course it is), but I don't intend to use more than the Trinity Seven and possibly one or two more. Not to sure about the last two or even if I'll use all seven. I only have four set in stone right now, the rest...eh, we'll see how it goes. Also, if you dont like Ecchi style gags up to and including the protagonist walking in on one or more love interests changing or in the shower and getting the snot kicked out of him for it, I strongly suggest you don't read any further...assuming I continue this story.**

**And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**

**EDIT: Not sure how, but I mixed up logic and Magic. Fixed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity Soul

I get bored easily. Thats a simple fact and I often find myself coming up with stupid ideas to pass the time and maybe hit on something that I could write. So, when a friend came up with a Challenge that was right up my alley, I jumped at the chance and even dipped into some other areas for ideas for a silly, but fun, story. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who was bored. Now I have the unenviable task of fixing a world gone to shit. Oh well, at least its not Worm.

**And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Yeah, this isn't going to work," I said as I dropped Index, the page open at a horrifically complicated Magic Circle I couldn't make heads or tails of.

"**You do know that you have to start with the BASICS!" **yelled the Grimoire, **"Starting out with Seals designed to keep out Satan Level threats is more than a little stupid."**

"I know, but its not like they were any simpler," I grumbled, "Seriously, Arithmancy is hard enough to get my head around and those Circles were much more complicated than anything in the books I've got. I might be able to get my head around some of them after studying Arithmancy, but I don't think I have the patients. Still, at least I tried."

"**True enough I suppose," **said Index.

There was a puff of smoke and the book was replaced by her Human form.

"So, since your not really interested in learning Idol Theory and can't understand the basics of the Modern Style, I guess that just leaves Lost Archive."

"Yeah, I suspected that would be the case," I said, "I suck at Maths and I'm naturally skeptical, so having to put faith into my Magic to get it to work is right out. Lost Archive however approaches with more of a scientific outlook, as near as you can get to science when dealing with Magic at least."

"You know you need to go against logic in order to use that Magic, right?" asked Index.

"Naturally," I said, "And that I can do."

Index stared at me.

"You are a very strange person," she said.

"Hmm, I suppose I am," I said, "So how do we start?"

Index huffed and crossed her arms.

"Thats up to you," she said, "I can't really help with this. Out of all the Magical Styles, Lost Archive requires one to draw their power from within. To get started, you need to look within and decide what Archive would best suit you."

"And it should be the opposite of my nature, right?" I asked.

Index nodded.

"Yep, and I can say with some certainty that Lust and Sloth really won't work for you," said Index.

"Can't argue with that," I said, "Honestly, out of all of them, the only one I can think of that would work would be Ira. I'm terrible at losing my temper and keeping it lost. The others...ehhh, I'm honest enough to acknowledge my faults."

"Most people wouldn't be," said Index, "Still, its a place to start."

She switched back into her book form and opened to her section on the Ira Archive.

"**Here, have a look through and see if any jump out at you," **she said, **"It might take something a little more...extreme to reveal your Thema, but this is a good way to start."**

"Eh, better than unlocking it in the middle of battle I guess," I muttered as I picked her up and started flipping through the pages.

I briefly paused on the page for Ruina, the Thema used by Arin and Hijiri in the Anime, but quickly moved on. It didn't really catch my attention, despite the fact that Runes was one of the classes I was rather looking forwards to in Hogwarts. Then, I flipped the page and found myself looking at a chapter of what looked like random squiggles that, I as I looked at them, seemed to blur and transform into legible worlds.

"Is this…"

"**Parselscript," **said Index, **"Those are Salazar's addition to my content. Apparently, he didn't want any of his magic falling into the wrong hands and, considering what he was capable of, I don't blame him."**

I ran my fingers over the warm parchment as I carefully read through the introduction of the section, before my gaze fell on the name of the Thema.

"Entropia," I breathed.

The word left my mouth with a whisper of Magic that seemed to move through the wind like a gust of wind, ruffling the curtains and making the light fitting swing. I blinked.

"Well, that was easy," I said, "Although I have to wonder how people will react if they find out I'll be using the same Magic as Slytherin."

"**Do you actually care?" **asked Index.

"Not in the slightest," I said, "Now then…"

I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be," I muttered as I hopped off my bed and headed for the door.

I palmed my wand in my off hand (no need to take chances) and opened the door to reveal a girl my age with long, red hair, blue eyes and a rather impressive chest for a 13 year old. She was wearing a white, sleeveless collar blouse left untucked, a black skirt and thigh-high socks, and a pair of sensible shoes, as well as a beret. The fact that her hair was the same colour as Amelia Bones', and Harry's memories recognized her, allowed me to conclude that she was Susan Bones and her outfit and choice of hat made me strongly suspect that she was one of the Trinity Seven.

"Good...afternoon Susan," I said after glancing at my watch, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Harry," said Susan, "My Aunt told me you were staying here and suggested I drop by. She thought you might want a guide for the Alley."

I snorted.

"I'm sure thats the entire reason," I drawled, "But sure, why not? It could be interesting to see whats out there other than the school supplies shops."

"Never had chance to explore?" asked Susan as she accepted my wordless invite into my room.

"My first year was guided by Hagrid who basically rushed me through it as quickly as possible and my second was with the Weasleys, who don't exactly have the money to browse," I said as I grabbed my coat and shoes.

Susan frowned.

"Wait, Hagrid brought you to the Alley?" she asked.

"Yeasss, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Well, hes not exactly qualified for the job," said Susan, "I mean, hes a nice guy, but he couldn't have told you everything you needed to know. Did he at least take you to St Mungos?"

"Why would I need to visit the hospital?" I asked, no honestly confused.

Susan stared at me in shock.

"So let me get this straight," she said slowly, "You haven't had any of the standard Magical Vaccinations all Muggleborn and raised are required to get before they start at Hogwarts?"

I felt my stomach drop.

"No, apparently not," I said, "And I strongly suspect that I might be lacking in knowledge I need to keep from pissing off Purebloods. Bollocks."

"That seems likely," said Susan, "Fortunately, I can help with both. Sort of. I'll get my Aunt to make you an appointment at St Mungo's and I can tutor you on what it means to be the head of a Noble House."

"I can help with that," said Index.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sue," I said, "I really don't want to make anyone madder than I have to."

"Thats usually wise," she said, "So, do you want to do some learning now or go out?"

"Well, since we'll probably need some books and I just put my shoes on, lets head out," I said, "We got plenty of time to study later."

"Fair enough," said Susan.

* * *

An hour later, after being shown around the alley and a few nifty little areas I fully intended to go back to at some point, Susan and I returned to my room with a couple of books on the Wizarding Worlds politics, Noble houses and social rituals. And within moments of opening them, I was banging my head on the table.

"Stupid...fucking...URG!"

"Something wrong?" asked Susan.

"Well, at least now I know why Malfoy doesn't like me," I growled, "I really need to find out who was supposed to actually teach me this crap and kick their arse for not filling me in so I don't piss off the upper ranks of the Wizarding World, half of Ravenclaw and the whole of fucking Slytherin!"

"Is this about you refusing Malfoy's handshake in the first year?" asked Susan, "Because that would certainly do it."

"Then again, his whole thing with challenging me to a duel and then not showing up is SO much worse," I said as I picked up the book on dueling I'd picked up and started flipping through it, "Hes damn lucky no one overheard us or he'd be fucked. Shame its a little late to do anything…"

I sighed.

"Right, damage control, how do I get out of this situation and hopefully get people to actually think before assuming?"

"Well, apologizing to Malfoy would be a good start," said Susan, "Doing that will win back a lot of respect from those not in You-Know-Whos camp. It probably won't do much to get the little idiot of your back, but I think that'd take a miracle."

"More than likely," I grumbled, "Incidentally, who was it who was supposed to teach me this stuff in the first place?"

"In the absence of your Parents, it should be your Magical Guardian," said Susan, "That should have been one of your Godparents, but Sirius was sent to Azkaban and Alice Longbottom got captured and tortured by the Lestranges shortly after your Parents were killed...ah, sorry."

I waved off the apology.

"So who is my Magical Guardian?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," said Susan, "My Aunt could find out though."

"Something else to ask about then," I said, "I have my suspicions, but I'll keep them to myself for now."

"Fair enough," said Susan, snapping the book she was reading shut and setting it aside, "Well, thats the basics you need to know, the rest we can work on later. For now, I'm more interested to hear if you've decided on what Magic to learn."

"Lost Archive," I said, "Although I haven't done much other than figure out what my Archive and Thema are."

"That didn't take long," said Susan, "It took me nearly two months to find mine when I started out."

"Well, having a millenia old book with thousands of years worth of knowledge and experience certainly helps," I deadpanned.

Susan glanced over at said book, who was lounging on my bed flipping through a magazine and grazing from a bag of Walkers. And no, I have no idea where she got the crisps from. Still, at least it wasn't sugar. I'd quickly learnt that Index on a Sugar Rush was a thing of nightmares.

"I imagine so," said Susan, "So, do you need any help getting started?"

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

And thats how the next few weeks went, with Susan acting as guide and tutor in politics and Magic, both Wizarding and Lost Archive, to get me up to where I was supposed to be without interference from possibly-manipulative-possibly-incompetent Magical Guardians and lazy 'best friends' who acted as a millstone for my (or rather Harry's) scholastic career. Alright, that last ones a bit mean, I wasn't quite ready to make any judgements on Ron without actually meeting the guy properly. Fittingly enough for being a dead ringer for Lilith, Susan was an excellent teacher and knew exactly how to explain things to get the best out of me.

On the up side, I got my suspicions on Dumbledore basically confirmed when Madam Bones pulled through and revealed that Dumbledore was my Magical Guardian. Combine my lack of required knowledge to fulfil my duties as the Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter or however thats supposed to go and with the fair amount of remnants of abuse the Healer I was taken to found and I happily told her about meant she was spitting nails and ready to do whatever it took to nail Dumbles to the wall. Unfortunately, that wasn't likely to happen considering the amount of political clout he had, but it was a start.

* * *

A couple of days after the trip to the hospital, I had the pleasure of meeting the second member of the Trinity Seven. I was returning to my room after a rather excellent breakfast when I suddenly became aware of another presence in the hall, despite the fact that most of the rooms were empty and everyone else who was staying was still downstairs. I stopped and turned, scanning the empty hall with narrowed eyes.

"**Something wrong Master?" **asked Index.

"I'm...not sure," I said, "Somethings wrong…"

Then, I looked up and found myself looking at a vaguely amused looking Asian girl peering down at me from under a sheet that was stuck to the ceiling and blended into the painted wood almost flawlessly.

"Impressive, I wasn't expecting you to be able to sense my presence, even if I wasn't suppressing it," said the girl, before detaching herself from the ceiling and landing lightly in front of me, her camouflage sheet vanishing as she did.

I raised an eyebrow as I examined the girl. She was short and slender, with long, brown hair worn in a high ponytail with a shuriken-shaped hair clip that could probably act as an actual shuriken and her bangs parted so they covered her left eye. She was wearing a black waistcoat over a white shirt, a black skirt with shorts underneath and stockings, a white tassel scarf and a pair of sensible shoes. I could also see hints of some kind of mesh armour under her clothes.

"Nice to finally meet you without that idiot Weasley lurking around, Harry Potter," she said, "I'm Su Le, Ravenclaw and Badass Ninja."

I blinked.

"Aren't Ninja Japanese?" I asked without thinking.

"Thats what they want you to think," said Su with a wink.

"I...have no response to that," I said, "So, I take it Rons been making things...difficult for people who want to talk to me?"

"You could say that," said Su, leaning against the wall, "Mostly hes a foul git to everyone so no one wants to be around him, but hes also said some pretty horrible things to people to make sure they stay away."

"Oh, lovely, I bet thats done my reputation wonders," I grumbled.

"Yep, pretty much," said Su brightly, making me slump and mutter a few choice insults under my breath, "On the up side, most people have figured out that hes full of shit. I have to say though, your not much like I imagined."

I looked up and saw that the Ninja was eyeing me with a rather strange gleam in her eye.

"Oh? Did you expect me to be taller?" I griped, "Or maybe a shy wallflower barely able to string together a sentence together when talking to someone he doesn't know? Or maybe an arrogant brat like what Snape constantly accuses me of being?"

Su hummed in thought, idly scratching her chin.

"I guess I'm not sure," she said, "Your just...different. Certainly interesting though. I dare say that you'll be interesting to hang around."

"Glad to be of service," I deadpanned, making the Ninja laugh.

* * *

After that, Su started hanging around me whenever she got the chance, literally on occasion since I'd once walked into my room to find the Ninja suspended from the ceiling by a rope with a scroll in her teeth. When asked what in the hell she was doing, she responded with a grin and telling me she was training. Exactly what she was training was anyones guess, but it made me very glad she wore shorts under her skirt.

She also proved without a shadow of a doubt that Susan wasn't the only one sporting an imported personality when Su managed to reduce the other girl to a blushing, stuttering mess with a few well aimed innuendos and a bit of help from Index.

"Y-you two are the worst!" shrieked the redhead, her arms crossed across her bust and a luminous blush spread across her face and vanishing into the collar of her top while Su and Index cackled like loons and I tried to look anywhere but her, "I-its not like that! I'm just tutoring him, we're not doing...THAT!"

"Oh really?" asked Su with a smug grin, "So you didn't used to fantasize about dating him when you were little?"

"ARRGGHHHH!"

I ducked as Susan pulled an assault rifle out of thin air and started chasing Su around the room. I ignored the cackling Ninja and yelling Alchemist in favour of flipping through my new Arithmancy book and wondering if it was too late to ask Mcgonigal to change my course choices. It wasn't completely out of my comfort zone, but it was pretty complicated. After a moment's thought, I decided that I'd at least give the class a shot. Hopefully, if the teacher was any good, she'd be able to help me get my head around it. Besides, I actually rather liked a challenge when it came to academics.

A startled squeak made me look up and I immediately blushed when I saw that Su had got behind Susan and had destricted the redhead by way of grabbing her breasts.

"Hmm, you've grown," said Su, making Susans blush increase to atomic levels, "I think you'll need to go shopping soon."

I sighed and pinched my nose as Susan let out a strangled moan and sank to her knees, hugging her chest and blushing so hard I'm surprised steam wasn't coming out of her ears.

"Su, can you please stop teasing her?" I asked tiredly, "I don't really want to have to call Madam Bones to collect her if she faints from blushing to hard, no matter how cute she looks."

Susan's head snapped around to stare at me with wide eyes as Su started snickering.

"Oh? You like what you see?" she asked with a saucy smirk.

"My dear Ninja, my Archive is Ire, not Luxuria," I said with a matching smirk, "I'd have to be blind to enjoy spending all this time around beautiful girl like Susan. Or you for that matter."

Susans blush put in another appearance as she started stuttering while Su's smirk slipped slightly and her own cheeks gained a dusting of pink.

"Well, aren't you the confident one?" she said after a moment.

I smirked.

"Just calling it like I see it," I said, although I was wondering just where the confidence required to come out with a line like that had come from.

I didn't have long to consider it though as Index decided she didn't like being ignored and jumped onto my back.

"Hey, what about me?" she pouted.

I grinned and nudged her cheek with my nose.

"Don't worry Index, your my best girl," I said.

Index gave a radiant smile and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Good boy," she said and hopped down as the two other girls burst out laughing at the look on my face.

* * *

Down in Devon, in a house that was clearly only held up by Magic and prayers, a young girl with red hair in pigtails carefully dropped a handful of diced leaves into her cauldron and stirred, watching as the liquid turned a shimmering blue with a rainbow coloured shine. Upon seeing the correct colour, the girl grinned, pushed the goggles she was wearing up to her forehead and rubbed her hands together.

"Excellent," she muttered, "Just needs to simmer for a bit and it'll be ready. Then I just need to get Harry alone with my secret weapon and everything I want will be within my grasp!"

She hugged the small satchel she wore at her hip to her chest and started cackling as she imagined just what her plan would get her. She would achieve her dream, no matter who or what got in her way and Harry Potter would help her do just that!

BANG!

The girl jumped as something heavy bounced off her door.

"Stop practicing your evil laugh and go to sleep!" yelled her brother from across the hall, "Its four in the bloody morning!"

There was the sound of the door slamming again as the girl pouted at being interrupted. Still, her brother was right, it was late, er, early and she needed to be up to head to Diagon in the morning. She glanced at her potion and quickly cast a charm over it that would place it in stasis once a certain amount of time had passed, before changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed, hugging her prized possession to her chest like a teddy bear.

**And done. Its a bit short, but whatever. To be clear, I don't intend to stop working on Little Birds since I'm working on both chapters together...lets see how long that lasts...anyway, onto the quips!**

**I originally intended to use Hermione for the role of Lilith, but then I had a better idea and switched it to Susan. Plus, it makes a tad more sense for a Pure/Halfblood to be learning other forms of Magic than a Muggleborn.**

**I admit, I was tempted to just use Levi instead of importing her personality and looks onto a HP character, but I eventually decided to just use Su and be done with it. It...might get confusing later, but I can use it for some jokes.**

**Incidentally, for any confused Americans in the audience, Crisps is the English name for potato chips. I have no idea how many people would know that, I'm just covering my bases.**

**Yes, its one of those Rons and Dumbledores. I'm going to have some fun with it.**

**As for Ginny...hehehe. **

**And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trinity Soul

I get bored easily. Thats a simple fact and I often find myself coming up with stupid ideas to pass the time and maybe hit on something that I could write. So, when a friend came up with a Challenge that was right up my alley, I jumped at the chance and even dipped into some other areas for ideas for a silly, but fun, story. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who was bored. Now I have the unenviable task of fixing a world gone to shit. Oh well, at least its not Worm.

**And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As much fun as I was having with Susan and Su, the holiday eventually came to its end and with it, my first meeting with the other two members of the Golden Trio. The problem was that I wasn't entirely sure what sort of versions they'd be. I was pretty sure that Ronauld wasn't the type of person I'd keep hanging out with if I could help it, despite the fact that Harry's memories didn't really paint him in that bad a light, other than being lazy and a bit mean spirited. Hermione on the other hand could be anything from know it all bitch who has to be the best at everything, to flawed 13 year old with an unhealthy obsession with books and authority, to Harry's best friend who has Hufflepuff level loyalty. Whatever the case, I was willing to give both of them a chance. After all, we are KIDS. So long as they don't push me to far, or Ron is involved in trying to poison me with potions, I was willing to at least try.

However, before I could meet my (or should that be Harrys? Whatever) friends, I ran into the third member of the Trinity Seven. Literally. I was walking down the Alley wondering what I should do for lunch when I walked smack bang into a girl coming the other way. Due to the fact that she was even smaller than me (which was rather surprising), she immediately bounced and ended up flat on her bum.

"Oweee, that hurt!" said the girl, rubbing said bum.

"Um, sorry about that," I said, "Are you alright?"

"Umm, I think so," she said as she accepted my offered hand.

Then she looked up and I immediately realized exactly who I was dealing with. She was a cute girl with shoulder length, silvery blonde hair with three heart shaped clips keeping her bangs under control, misty blue eyes with cross shaped pupils that were slightly vacant, as if she was looking at something that wasn't quite visible to everyone else. She was wearing a yellow and blue sundress and sandals for some reason.

"Ah, your...not Harry Potter...thats odd," said the girl, frowning slightly as she lent forwards and examined my face closely, "Huh...I don't think I've ever seen something quite like this. Harry Potter died and you replaced him, assimilating what was left of his Soul in the process. How strange."

I blanched and quickly looked around. Fortunately, no one was close enough to actually hear that, but I wasn't willing to let that go. I grabbed the girls wrist and quickly dragged her into a nearby alley, throwing up a Muffliato charm as I did. Then I turned to the girl and immediately took a step back when I saw the look on her face. It was somewhere between innocent and Weasley Twins.

"Is this the part where you have your wicked way with me?" she asked innocently.

I think it says something about my experiences with sexually charged comments over the past couple of weeks that my response to that was to facepalm rather than blush and stutter out denials.

"No, thats not what I had in mind," I said.

"Awww, shame."

My eye twitched. This girl was going to be a headache, I could tell.

"How do you know about me not really being Harry?" I asked, deciding to just get to the point.

The girl immediately sobered.

"I have natural Mage Sight and my magic deals with Dreams," she said, "Combine the two and its relatively easy to tell when a Soul isn't what it appears to be. I can see that your Magic and mind is different than the Harry Potter I met last year, but I can also see that you have no malicious intentions and you certainly didn't mean to take over from Harry."

She sighed a little sadly.

"I think I'll miss the original Harry, but I won't tell anyone."

"I...see," I said, "Thank you Luna."

Luna Lovegood smiled brightly.

"Aww, its no trouble Harry!" she chirped, "Sides, I think we'll be great friends!"

I chuckled lowly.

"I'd like that," I said.

Luna's smile lit up the alley like the noonday sun.

"YAY, NEW FRIEND!" she yelled, bouncing around like a six year old on a sugar high.

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics, drawing her attention back to me. Then, her smile turned a little predatory and she sauntered up to me. I gulped as I suddenly remembered one of the things I'd been told during my studied with Susan. Magicals, and indeed all races with Magic flowing threw them, matured a lot faster than regular Humans, in addition to living longer lives. The stronger the Magic, the greater the effect and, while anyone could technically learn most forms of Magic, doing so served to strengthen a Witch or Wizards Magic. Combine that with the fact that Luna was clearly Yui's analogue, someone so powerful that she had to be sealed away in case she destroyed the world, her powers had to be off the charts. In short, while she was chronologically 12, she had the body of, well, a character from an Ecchi Anime, something that was well hidden by a mixture of her colourful dress and childish demeanour. However, now that she was looking at me like that, I couldn't miss it and was suddenly rather afraid for my virtue.

"So Harry," said Luna in a tone that should NOT come out of such an innocent looking girl, "Now that we're friends, how about we have some...fun?"

I swallowed as the shorter girls arms slowly wrapped around my neck and moulded her body against mine. Sweet Lucifer, she was soft! I carefully kept my hands well away from her, not entirely sure whether I should be acting like a typical Ecchi protagonist or taking advantage of the offer.

Then, Luna lent up and licked my cheek, getting so close that I could smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

"Don't be shy Harry," she practically purred, "You can do anyyyyything to me~"

Good GOD, this girl is LUNA!? Shes going to be the death of me at this rate!

"W-we really shouldn't be doing this outside," I said as I felt warm liquid start to seep out of my nose.

Fucking Ecchi physics.

"Aww, I don't mind," said Luna, "It adds to the thrill~!"

...I need an adult.

Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), before I could formulate a response, there was a startled gasp from the entrance of the alley.

"H-harry?!" said a familiar voice.

Luna and I looked and saw a shocked looking and bright red Hermione stood with an equally shocked Ron, who was slowly going red.

"Um, hi guys," I said.

"If you want a go, wait your turn," said Luna.

Hermione went even redder and made a rather odd strangled sound while Ron went maroon and scowled. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Luna…" I said.

Luna looked up at me for a moment, before pouting.

"Aww, thats no fun," she said, "I wanted to see if the rumours about your broomstick had any weight to them. Aww well, I'll have to try later."

She planted a kiss on my cheek, before letting go and skipping away, leaving me with a bright red face and two bright red 'friends' to deal with.

"A-ah, who was that Harry?" stuttered Hermione.

"Luna Lovegood," I said as I wiped away the trickle of blood from my nose, "Shes a Ravenclaw in the year below us."

Hermione looked shocked.

"Shes younger than you?" she asked, "But…"

"Your dating Loony?" asked Ron, "Come on Harry, you could do better than her!"

I snorted.

"No Ron, I am not dating her," I said, "Not that thats any of your business."

Ron looked a little shocked at that, but I ignored him for now. I'd call him out on his rudeness later.

"So, how you guys doing?" I asked.

The question seemed to shake Hermione out of her surprise.

"How are we doing?!" spluttered Hermione, "What about you? You look...different!"

I glanced down at myself and smirked. Thanks to the trip to St Mungo's, I'd been put on a potions regime that had fixed the damage caused by the malnutrition that came from being raised by the Dursleys and I'd put my Trust Vault to good use in buying some nice clothes that actually fit. Plus, a trip to the Magical Opticians had given me some much nicer glasses that were the correct prescription.

"I got sick of wearing my cousins cast offs and decided to splurge," I said.

"Have you got the rest of your school stuff?" asked Hermione.

"Got it in the first week," I said, "I'm all packed and ready to go with my homework completed and checked."

"Thats great!" said Ron, "You can tag along with us to the station tomorrow. Your staying at the Cauldron, right?"

"Thats right," I said, "But I've already got plans for tomorrow."

Hermione looked surprised while I spotted a quick flash of something ugly cross Rons face. It was so quick I couldn't identify it or even be sure it was even there, but I made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"Plans? What plans?" asked Ron.

"I met some new friends," I said with a shrug, "I wasn't expecting to meet up with you guys until the Train, so I saw no reason not to make plans with them."

"Friends like Loony?" asked Ron, looking angry again.

"Not exactly, although I suspect she'll be hanging around quite a bit," I said, "Not that I mind, shes rather interesting to talk to."

I ignored Ron as he went red again.

"So, have you guys finished your shopping?" I asked.

"Mostly," said Hermione, who seemed to have got over her confusion, "I've still got some money left from my Parents to get myself an early birthday present."

"Any idea what you want?" I asked before Ron could put his foot in his mouth.

"I think I'd like to get an owl," said Hermione, "You've got Hedwig Harry and Rons got Errol…"

"I haven't," said Ron, "Errols a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers and hes not looking so good."

He pulled out the rat and I resisted the urge to grab the little traitor. There was too much risk that he'd get away here.

"In that case, lets head to the Menagerie," I said, "We can kill two birds with one stone that way."

Both teens agreed and we headed off in the direction of the Magical pet shop. The place was, as with any pet shop, noisy, smelly and full of movement as the stock went about their business in their enclosures. I ignored the racket as I followed Ron to the front of the room, intending to draw attention to the fact that Pettigrew was way too old to be a natural rat to the witch behind the counter as soon as I had the opportunity.

"Its my rat," said Ron once the man before he was done, "Hes been looking off colour ever since we came back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the Witch, slipping on a pair of glasses and picking up the Animagus as soon as Ron did as he was told, "Hmm, how old is he?"

"Dunno," said Ron, "Quite old, he used to belong to my Brother Percy."

"Does he have any powers?" asked the Witch.

"Not that I know of," said Ron.

"Um, excuse me," I said, drawing attention from the two at the desk, "Sorry, but I just thought of something. Natural rats only live for about 3 years, right?"

"Thats correct young man," said the witch, "Even with Magic, no rat would live for longer than five years."

I frowned.

"But Scabbers has been around for at least eleven years," I said, "That...sounds a bit suspicious."

The Witch frowned and looked down at the rat.

"Your right," she said, "Hmmm…"

She looked thoughtful, before she pulled out her wand.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"Just a few quick checks," she said, "They won't hurt him, but your friends right. Eleven years is way to long for any natural rat to live."

Ron hesitated, before he shrugged.

"Whatever, go ahead," he said.

The woman nodded and waved her wand over the sleeping rodent.

"Animagi revelio," she said.

Immediately, Pettigrew lit up with a green light and the woman gasped.

"Incarcerous!" she snapped and Pettigrew was wrapped up in tight ropes, making him wake and start squeaking.

"HEY, what are you doing?!" demanded Ron, reaching for his 'pet'.

"This rat is an Animagus," said the woman, quickly picking up the rodent and dropping it into an empty cage, which she immediately cast and unbreakable charm on, "I'm calling the Aurors. Don't go anywhere, I suspect they'll want to talk to you."

She hustled into the backroom, taking the caged and frantically squeaking rat with her.

"Whats going on?" asked Hermione as she approached with a bundle of fur in her arms, looking rather bewildered.

"Apparently Scabbers is actually an Animagus," I said, ruthlessly suppressing the urge to grin like a maniac.

Hermione frowned.

"An Animagus…" she muttered, before her eyes widened, "Wait, you mean a Wizard who can turn into an animal?!"

"Yep."

"But who would…"

Hermione was cut off as the door to the back of the shop opened and a tall black man in Auror robes walked through.

"You are the rats owner?" he asked in a a deep, soothing voice.

"T-thats right," said Ron.

The man I was pretty sure was Kingsley Shacklebolt frowned and looked Ron up and down.

"Arthur Weasleys boy, yes?" he asked.

Ron nodded.

"Alright, and you said your brother owned the rat before you?" asked Kingsley.

"Thats right," said Ron, "Percy."

The Auror nodded and made a note in the notebook he pulled out of his pocket.

"Thank you, thats all I need for now," he said, "Be advised that you may be called in to answer a few questions. Your not in any trouble of course, we will simply need to clear some matters up."

Ron nodded, looking a little shaken. Shacklebolt nodded to Hermione and I, before disappearing into the back room where the sound of the Floo firing emerged a moment later, before the witch returned.

"I apologize for that," she said.

"I-its fine," said Ron, "I...I think I need to sit down."

I quickly caught the red-head before he could collapse.

"Hermione, are you alright to finish here on your own?" I asked, "I think I should get Ron somewhere where he can sit down."

"I...alright," said Hermione.

"Get him something to drink while your at it," said the witch, "A strong cup of tea with some calming potion if possible. Tom should be able to help with that."

I nodded my thanks and gently guided the other boy out of the shop and towards the Cauldron, which wasn't far away. No matter my opinion of the boy, I currently had no proof that he was anything but an unpleasant person and that wasn't enough to allow me to leave him in this state.

* * *

We'd just entered the Cauldron when a girl I recognized as Ginny approached me with a smile.

"Hi Harry, do you...Ron?" she quickly caught sight of her now pale brother and darted forwards, "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Not really," I said, "Something happened while he was getting Scabbers checked up. It turns out he was an Animagus."

Ginny gasped and went pale.

"Oh my…" she said, "Thats…"

"Yeah, not exactly a pleasant reveal," I said, "Can you ask Tom for some hot tea with calming potion?"

"O-of course," said Ginny and quickly hurried to the bar to get the toothless bartenders attention.

As she was doing that, I guided Ron over to the nearest chair and dropped him into it. A moment later, Ginny returned with Tom carrying a steaming cup and a worried looking Mrs Weasley.

"Whats going on?" she asked, looking between me and Ron, who was slowly sipping the tea under Toms guidance and looking a little better.

"Apparently Scabbers was an Animagus," I said.

Mrs Weasley immediately went white and staggered back into a nearby chair, understandably horrified that she'd had an unknown man living in her house for the past eleven years and sleeping in the same room as her children.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Weasley brood to arrive and end up pale and shaking. Percy especially went an extremely funny colour and required a cup of Toms calming tea. I remained, taking a seat beside Ron and offering silent support alongside Hermione, who rejoined us a few minutes after Ron and I arrived, accompanied by a small, black cat with white tipped ears, a white belly and an unusually long tail. I was mildly surprised it wasn't Crookshanks, but I couldn't say anything without it looking suspicious and the adorable cat was a lot better looking than the smash faced ginger.

* * *

We weren't sitting around for long before Arthur Weasley emerged from the Floo, looking as pale as the rest of his family, and spoke with his wife in hushed voices. After a moment, he approached Percy and said something to him, before walking over to where we were sitting.

"Ron, I need you to come with me," he said, "Madam Bones wants to ask you a few questions."

I hid a smirk. If Bones was involved, they probably knew exactly who they were dealing with. With any luck, that meant that Sirius would be free soon and there wouldn't be a Dementor attack on the train.

"Is he going to be OK?" asked Hermione fretfully as Ron followed his Father and brother through the Floo.

"He'll be fine," I said, "Madam Bones is formidable and I wouldn't want her as an enemy, but shes fair and good at her job. They probably just want to figure out a timeline or something."

Hermione didn't look entirely convinced, but nodded and hugged the cat in her arms a little tighter. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to be that bothered by it and instead nuzzled closer and started purring up a storm.

"Whos the little guy?" I asked.

To my surprise, the cat turned its head and hissed at me in annoyance.

"Sorry, girl," I said, narrowing my eyes slightly as the cat seemed to nod and go back to purring.

That cat was a little too smart for my liking.

"This is Blair," said Hermione, apparently still distracted as she absently petted the cat.

I paused, frowned and surreptitiously pulled out my wand to cast the Animagus Revealing Charm. There was no response, although the cat did send a smug look my way. Nope, no way thats a normal cat.

I sighed and got to my feet. The issue of Hermione's cat could wait for now, if only because she clearly wasn't an Animagus. Chances were it was just a highly smart Magical cat or something.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Theres no point in sitting around here," I said, "I've got work to do."

Hermione frowned.

"You still haven't finished your homework?" she asked.

"Eh? Oh, no, its not for school," I said, "Its, um, personal research."

"What kind of research?" asked Hermione, now looking really curious.

I stared at the girl for a moment, thinking hard. This was where I took a risk. The other Magic Styles weren't illegal or anything, that would actually require the morons in the Wizengamot to either acknowledge they exist, but considering the general idiocy of the Wizarding World in Britain, I wouldn't be at all surprised if they considered it 'Dark' because they didn't understand it. Especially if (or more likely when) it came out that I was using the same Thema as Slytherin.

However, I didn't really care about that. No, I was more worried about the fact I knew about its existence and the fact I was learning it getting back to Dumbledore. I doubted the old geezer would take it well and I didn't fancy having to fend him off. The problem was, I didn't know if this Hermione was the authority worshipping, Teachers are always right version or the type who was utterly loyal to Harry. On the other hand, she hadn't done anything wrong yet and it wasn't like Dumbles would have any power over me for much longer. Amelia had Pettigrew and, worse comes to worse, I could just leave. I dare say I could find somewhere else who would be happy to take me in, whether because of my title, my Family name or my Magic.

"Research into Magic not taught at Hogwarts," I said, "I can show you if you want."

Hermione grinned and nodded rapidly, so I led the way upstairs to my room.

"So, whats this Magic your researching?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see," I said as we reached my room and I opened the door…

And was immediately met with a flying kick to the face.

"OWW, SON OF A...what was that for Index?!" I yelped, stumbling back and rubbing my nose as my Grimoire grabbed my by the lapels and dragged me down.

"I'm hungry!" she yelled, "Feed me!"

"Couldn't you have asked Tom for some food and get him to bill it to me?" I growled, "Besides, didn't you have a massive stockpile of snacks when I went out?"

"I ate them all."

My eye twitched as I looked into the room and saw that the bin was overflowing with colourful wrappers. And it had an expansion charm on it. Well, that explains why shes so hyper.

"Um, Harry?" said Hermione, "Who is this?"

Index grinned and I immediately knew I was going to regret whatever she said. She turned to face Hermione fully and placed a hand on her chest.

"I'm Master Harry's Grimoire, the Index Librorum Prohibitorum," she said, "Nice ta meet ya."

Hermione looked a little startled.

"Master?" she muttered.

Then her expression turned thunderous and I realized that I was 100% right. This...was going to be loud.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

**Right, that'll do for now. Next time, Hermione puts her foot in her mouth. Should be fun.**

**Speaking of which, my plan for Hermione in this story is for her to start off as a pain in the ass, but grow up over time as she learns that the Magical world is A, much bigger than she thought, and B, not just the Muggle world with Magic and a few odd people. In short, shes not Harry's completely loyal friend and has a little to much faith in authority for now, but she'll grow up as the story goes on. I will not be bashing her.**

**Ron on the other hand...he'll be cut loose soon enough. He hasn't actually done anything yet to give Harry an excuse to do so.**

**Luna is...well, shes received a healthy helping of Yui's personality, amped up by the addition of DXD in the world, so will be coming onto Harry more often than not.**

**To be clear, there won't be many people who can tell there's something not quite right about Harry's Soul and most of them wouldn't be able to figure out what unless they knew Harry before the original Harry snuffed it. Luna's a bit unique because she has her Mystic Eyes, a Magic that focuses on Dreams and knew Harry beforehand, so she could tell he was different.**

**No prizes for guessing who Hermione's new cat is.**

**I'm honestly not entirely sure why the proprietor of the Magical Menagerie didn't smell a rat when Ron brought Scabbers in for that checkup. I mean, she said that rats don't live for longer than three years and I don't see Magic really helping that, so why didn't she check him? Oh right, plot convenience. Well, sorry Peter, but you don't get that armour here. No, its all going to Harry...mostly in the form of Ecchi situations, but whatever.**

**And with that, I'm done. The next update should be Little Birds, but that depends on...all sorts. Anyway, I'm signing out so don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Trinity Soul

I get bored easily. Thats a simple fact and I often find myself coming up with stupid ideas to pass the time and maybe hit on something that I could write. So, when a friend came up with a Challenge that was right up my alley, I jumped at the chance and even dipped into some other areas for ideas for a silly, but fun, story. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who was bored. Now I have the unenviable task of fixing a world gone to shit. Oh well, at least its not Worm.

**And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"This is your fault you know," I muttered as I wiggled a finger in my ear in an attempt to get it to stop ringing.

"How was I supposed to know she'd react like this?" asked Index, "Shes been part of the Magical World for three years now and you said she was a major bookworm!"

"True, but I have a feeling that she's been focusing on academic pursuits, rather than the general world," I said, "That would be fine, but it also leads to situations like this."

"I have to wonder if she even heard what I said or if she heard me call you Master and jumped to conclusions," said Index.

"Probably the latter," I said as I glanced at Hermione, who had stopped shouting and was now glaring at me from inside the silenced bubble I'd conjured around her moments after she started ranting, "Oh good, shes done."

I dispelled the bubble and Hermione took another deep breath, apparently prepared to start shouting again, but stopped as I raised my wand warningly.

"Good, now that your not shouting any more, how about we go inside so we don't disturb any of the other guests?" I asked.

Hermione glowered, but stomped into the room. I rolled my eyes and followed, locking and silencing the door behind me.

"Your not supposed to use Magic outside of school," said Hermione a little tightly.

"True, but the Trace can only detect Magic being used around the user," I said, "Using it a Wizarding location won't be picked up properly, so as long as nobody sees, its fine. Sit."

Hermione just glared, which I ignored as I sat down on the bed. A moment later, Index dropped onto my lap and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. Hermione's glare only ratcheted up at that.

"Now, ask your question, without shouting or ranting please," I said, "If you do, I'll silence you again."

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, before she visibly took a deep breath.

"Harry, how is this girl, why is she in your room and why did she call you Master?" she asked.

"In order, her name is Index, shes in my room because she didn't want to accompany me on my trip to the alley today and she called me Master because thats what I am to her," I said.

Hermiones eyes went wide.

"But thats…"

"Before you jump to conclusions, perhaps you should think back to exactly what she said when she introduced herself," I said, "Actually, on second thoughts, just watch this. Index?"

My Grimoire snorted and crossed her arms, before she glowed and snapped back into her book form. Hermiones jaw dropped at the sight.

"This is Index's true form," I said, holding up the book, "She isn't Human, no matter how she acts. She is an ancient and powerful Grimoire, one that contains so much knowledge and power that it attained sentence. However, even with that, it doesn't change the fact that she is still a book and requires a Master. Without one, she cannot even remain awake and will enter dormancy."

The book in my hand shuddered and transformed back into Human form. For once, the gluttonous Grimoire wasn't smiling, instead she looked scared and I could feel her shivering. I quickly held her tighter, offering comfort.

"But...its not right!" said Hermione, who looked like she didn't know what to make of the situation.

Index scowled, hopped off my lap and stomped over to the girl.

"Alright you stubborn brat, unblock those ears and listen up," she growled, jabbing Hermione in the chest with a finger, "I don't give a flying fuck about whether you approve or not, Harry is my Master and no one can change that, not the Gods above nor the Devils below. I have been in his family since Sal pulled me from that stinking pit the Church sealed me into and I have no intention of ending that anytime soon, especially not because some trumped up little girl got a bug up her ass over my choice of address."

She snorted and took a step back.

"I've seen plenty of people like you in the past Granger," she said, "People who believe they know everything when they know nothing. Heres a piece of advice, educate yourself on the world you now call home unless you want to end up flat on your back or dead."

Then, she slammed the door in the bookworms face, having driven her back out of the room without Hermione noticing.

"Well, that went well," I said as Index returned to the bed and lent against me, "Are you OK?"

My Grimoire nodded her head, although I could feel that she was still shaking.

"I'm fine," she said, "Its just...the idea of losing you, of being forced back into dormancy because of some stupid stuffed shirts paranoia...I don't want to go back into that darkness again Harry."

She bit her lip as tears started leaking from her eyes.

"Its a horrible feeling being sealed," she said softly, "Not awake or asleep, not alive, just...nothing. Its not too bad if its just a few years, but I was sealed for centuries, lost and forgotten."

She looked up at me and my heart broke at the haunted look on her face. I was used to Index being an irrepressible bundle of energy, fun, gluttony and innuendos, so to see her look so broken was horrible. Almost without thinking, I hugged my Grimoire, bringing the smaller girl close as she squirmed weakly.

"Don't worry Index," I whispered as she stilled against me, "I swear, I won't let you be lost again. No matter what, you'll always have a Master."

Index relaxed against me and I felt her start to shake again as she let out the tears she was keeping back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I just held her until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long after that that I followed my Grimoire into the Land of Nod, but after what felt like seconds, I found myself opening my eyes again. I blinked as I stared up at the pink ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to it for a moment, before I sat up and looked around. Instead of the slightly dingy room I was used to, I was in what appeared to be the bedroom of a young girl with pastel pink walls, white furniture covered in stickers and stuffed toys everywhere. It didn't take a genius to guess where I was.

"Hello Harry," said a familiar voice.

I smiled and turned to the source. Sat on the bed with a large, stuffed rabbit-like creature with a crumpled horn on its head in her arms was a slightly older looking Luna, maybe 16 or so, with longer hair that was pulled into a tight braid. She was wearing a white dress that looked almost like it was made of feathers.

"Hi Luna," I said, "I wasn't expecting to see you again this soon."

Luna smiled back as she tossed her toy aside, hopped to her feet and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, drawing a happy sigh from the girl.

"Not that I'm complaining about dreaming of a beautiful girl, but is there a reason that you pulled me in here?" I asked.

Luna pulled back and beamed up at me, her cheeks slightly pink from the complement.

"I just wanted to see my new friend again," she said, before her smile faded a little, "I...don't have many. Its part of my Thema."

I twitched slightly. Something told me that it was more than that.

"I see," I said, "Well, I'm happy to talk as long as you want."

Luna smiled again and snuggled closer as I instinctively wrapped an arm around her hips while inwardly thinking that, while I wasn't entirely pleased by the whole replacing Harry thing, it certainly had its perks. The two of us spent a few hours talking before, even within Luna's dream world, we fell asleep with Luna still in my lap.

* * *

The doors at the Leaky Cauldron are interesting things. When locked with a key, they are nearly impervius, charmed against unlocking Magic and as solid as castle walls, the result of countless years of improvements by the owners of the old pub with an eclectic mix of Magic. As a result, the rooms were actually among the safest places in the country. So long as you remembered to lock the door.

I didn't.

As a result, I was woken up the next morning by a horrible shriek that nearly resulted in me blasting the source with a curse, only to find that both of my arms were pinned. I blinked and looked down to see that Index was wrapped tightly around one arm, while the other was being used as a plushie by Luna.

"How did she get in here?" I muttered.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

The suddenly yell of my name reminded me of the scream that had woken me up and I turned to see a red faced Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway, alongside an equally red Ron and Hermione. The difference was that, while the Weasleys looked angry, Hermione was clearly mortified and hiding behind her hands, although I could also see that she was peeking through her fingers.

"Do you mind?" I growled, letting my annoyance into my tone.

Molly swelled up, her face darkening.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" she snapped, "Just what do you think your doing with those...harlots?!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"And how is that any of your business?" I asked, "More to the point, what are you doing in my room? I may have forgotten to lock the door, but that doesn't give you the right to just barge in."

Molly looked rather shocked for a moment, before her face reddened again.

"Why I never…"

"You never what?" I asked, "Mrs Weasley, you are not my Mother. I respect you as my friends Mother, but you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do outside of your home. I could have spent the night having mad passionate sex with these two lovely ladies and it would be none of your business."

"Oh Harry, deeper, harder," mumbled Luna as she nuzzled closer.

"Hnn, not so rough," muttered Index.

There was a moments silence as everyone stared at the two girls in surprise. Hermione's face went even redder and she fled the room with a startled eep, followed by a furious looking Ron. Molly on the other hand looked like she was about to start shouting. Fortunately, she seemed to think better of it and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I dropped back onto my pillow with a sigh of relief.

"Well, shes just as unpleasant as I remember," said Index as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't want to get targeted by her," said Index with a smirk.

I opened one eye and looked at my Grimoire.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

Her smirk became a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Yes, much," she said, "I'm sorry…"

I cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Don't apologize," I said, "We can't help our scars and I have no intention of holding them against you."

Index smiled and hugged me, before glancing at the other blonde in my bed and raising an eyebrow.

"Where did she come from?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I grumbled as I sat up and poked Luna in the side, "Come on Luna, I want my arm back."

Unlike Index who had been faking, it was apparent that Luna had somehow managed to sleep through Molly's shrieking, although considering that her power was based around dreams, I wasn't entirely surprised by that. Still, my fingers were apparently enough to bring her around, although that might have been because she was ticklish if the faint giggles and squirming away from them were anything to go by. Luna opened her eyes and smiled at me, before pulling me close and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning Harry," she said happily.

"Good morning Luna," I said, "What are you doing in my bed?"

Luna shrugged.

"I was lonely and your nice and warm," she said.

"I...honestly can't find an argument for that," I said, "But won't your parents be worried?"

Luna shook her head.

"Daddy knows where I am and Mummy is…" she trailed off as a brief look of pain crossed her face.

"Ah, I see," I said with a wince, "Sorry…"

Luna smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Its fine," she said, "You didn't know."

There was a moments silence, before I sighed and moved to get up.

"Anyway, we should get some food and get ready to go," I said as I swept the covers away and got out of bed.

"Aww, do we have to?" wined Luna as Index hopped out to, "I was nice and warm!"

"And I'm hungry!" said Index.

"And I like the view."

"Hello Su," I said, glancing at the grinning Ninja where she was perched on the windowsill, blushing and giggling softly as she stared at my currently shirtless chest, "Like what you see?"

"Oh yessss," said the Ninja as her gaze panned to Luna and Index in their sleepwear, "Very much so."

Index just smirked as she flipped the hood of her rabbit pajamas up and Luna looked a little confused.

"If you're enjoying it so much, why don't you join us?" she asked.

Su blinked, before a wide smirk crossed her face and she vanished from the window to appear behind Luna and hug her, conveniently copping a feel as she did.

"I really wish I could, but we don't have time," she said, "I wouldn't be opposed to having some fun once we get to school though."

She looked over at me where I was studiously avoiding looking at the two by putting the last of my books into my trunk.

"How about it Harry?" she asked, "Fancy some playtime with four sexy girls?"

I froze as my imagination 'helpfully' provided me with images of just such an event, before I blushed brightly enough for it to be reflected off the wall and fell over backwards with blood pouring out of my nose and the girls laughter in my ears.

At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of it opening.

"Harry, I hope your up cus we're…" said Susans voice.

She trailed off as she no doubt took in the sight of Su casually molesting Luna and Index rocking backwards and forwards on the bed, roaring with laughter. She probably couldn't see me from my position on the floor behind my luggage.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"We were just about to start the orgy," said Index through her giggles, "Care to join us?"

I heard Susan take a fortifying breath and could practically see the blush on her cheeks, although she seemed to keep her composure.

"No, I would not," she said, "Now wheres Harry? Please tell me hes at least got everything packed…"

As she spoke, I could hear her getting closer and she rounded the corner as she finished, which, with the logic of Ecchi, naturally meant I was now in a position to see right up her skirt. I sighed and gave a thumbs up.

"I approve of stripes," I said.

What? I might as well roll with it. Its not like I wasn't getting out of this without getting smacked. Susan stared down at me for a moment, before she went red and opened her mouth. However, whatever she was going to say was cut off as Su switched her target from Luna to Susan, making the redhead shriek in surprise and embarrassment as I just groaned and covered my eyes. As much as I enjoyed this sort of Anime back home, actually living it is a pain in the arse.

"Whats going on in here?"

All movement stopped at the new voice as Amelia Bones stepped into the room and looked around. Her eyebrows shot up at the scene of chaos, before she snorted and rubbed her eyes.

"Huh, deja'vu," she said, "Although back then it was Lily grabbing me…"

She sighed as I desperately tried not to think about my mother grabbing Madam Bones, who was still an extremely attractive woman thanks to the effects of Magic on age, and failing badly as my body struggled to figure out if I should find that disgusting or arousing.

"Anyway, finish up and let Harry and Index get dressed so we can get some breakfast before we have to go," she said.

"I don't mind sticking around," said Su with a perverted grin.

"But I do," growled Susan, grabbing the other girl by the scarf and frog marching her out of the room, "We'll see you guys downstairs."

"I'd better go to," said Luna, "I'll see you on the train Harry."

"Sure thing," I said.

Luna smiled and hugged me, planting a kiss on my cheek, before hugging Index and vanishing into thin air.

"Huh, neat trick," I muttered, "Do you want to shower first?"

"Sure thing," said Index, already moving into the ensuite.

* * *

Half an hour later, I headed downstairs with my Grimoire in my pocket and joined my friends and Madam Bones at the out of the way table they'd nabbed. A moment after I sat down, Tom walked over with two plates of full English and a slightly sour expression.

"Mr Potter, I'd like to apologize for the rude awakening you had this morning," he said as he put the plates on the table in front of Index and I.

I quickly waved off the apology.

"Its fine Tom," I said, "Its not your fault Molly Weasley has an overblown opinion of just how much authority she has over me and I did forget to lock my door."

"Even so, as the proprietor, it is my responsibility to ensure that my guests have the best stay they can," he said, "I will be adding to the Wards to ensure that something similar can't happen again and I will remove last night and breakfast from your bill."

He bowed and walked away before I could protest.

"Don't bother trying to talk him out of it Harry," said Madam Bones, "Tom takes his job very seriously."

I sighed and nodded as I tucked into my breakfast, Index popping back into Human form beside me and attacking her own food like a starving dog.

The conversation was light and thankfully without innuendo, although it did include some details about the state of Madam Bones' investigation into Sirius' case. Apparently, with the addition of Pettigrew, they now had everything they needed to get him tried and exonerated and the only reason that they hadn't was because the day of the return to Hogwarts was one of the few days that the Wizengamot could not be called for anything less than a true national emergency.

* * *

We were just finishing eating when Mrs Weasley once again decided that she liked the taste of foot as she came bustling over looking mildly annoyed.

"There you are Harry," she said, apparently completely ignoring the rest of the people at the table, "Are you all packed? If not, please go do so as we'll be leaving soon."

I blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

Molly huffed and waved at the pile of slightly battered trunks by the door.

"The Ministry Cars Arthur managed to arrange for us will be arriving soon," she said, "And I don't want to be running around when they do."

"No, thats not what I meant," I said, "I meant that I won't be accompanying you to the station. I've already made plans with these lovely ladies."

Molly looked rather stumped by that.

"But with Black on the loose…" she started.

"I really don't think you need to worry about that," I drawled, "Not only are we planning to Floo there, but, in case you haven't noticed, I'll be going with Madam Bones."

Said woman waved slightly, hiding a smirk behind her cup.

"O-oh, I see," said Molly, "My apologies…"

She hurried away.

"Well, that was...interesting," said Susan.

"Molly was always like that," said Madam Bones with a sigh, "To used to getting her own way and ignoring what everyone else thought. I somehow doubt thats the last time she'll do that."

"Me to," I grumbled, "However, I have no intention of allowing her to browbeat me."

"Good on you Harry," said Amelia, "However, shes not wrong. We should be going soon or there won't be any available compartments."

There was a general round of agreements and we quickly finished up breakfast, cleaning plates and draining cups. I nipped upstairs to double check that I'd got everything and, after confirming that I had, shrank my Trunk and Hedwigs cage, sending the bird off to fly to Hogwarts herself while I shoved my Trunk and Index into my pocket and rejoined my friends downstairs. Once we were all there, I thanked Tom, payed him for the stay (plus tip for the excellent service) and followed them through the Floo. I could hardly wait for whatever this year had to throw at me.

**I know this is a tad short, but I don't want to leave the chapter on a cliffhanger, which is what would happen if I went for much longer. Now, onto the quips.**

**Poor Hermione, she certainly picked the wrong book to get on the wrong side of. **

**Aaaand theres Molly making a fool of herself. Twice. Shes not done either.**

**Ecchi humour is ecchi. That was more fun than I care to admit.**

**Final point that I actually intended to include in the last chapter but forgot, I plan to give Sirius an unknown Daughter because why the hell not. However, her identity is currently up in the air. With that in mind, who would you prefer to see? A certain Black Child, a shocking reveal or a silver girl whos about as far from the typical Black as can be? I'd actually be interested to see if you lot can figure out who they are.**

**Next time, we get to see what Harry's Magic can actually do. Should be fun. Until then, don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Trinity Soul

I get bored easily. Thats a simple fact and I often find myself coming up with stupid ideas to pass the time and maybe hit on something that I could write. So, when a friend came up with a Challenge that was right up my alley, I jumped at the chance and even dipped into some other areas for ideas for a silly, but fun, story. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who was bored. Now I have the unenviable task of fixing a world gone to shit. Oh well, at least its not Worm.

**And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than enjoy!**

Chapter 6

After a rather dizzying ride that ended with me getting shot out the grate like a cannonball and surprisingly not ending up with boobs in my face or something, my snickering friends and I boarded the Express while I rattled off my repertoire of foul language, cursing the Floo, cliches and smug, treacherous friends, which only made them laugh harder. We soon found an empty compartment and stashed our stuff, before heading back off the train to say a final goodbye.

"You kids be good," said Amelia as she hugged her Niece.

"We will Aunty," said Susan.

Amelia nodded and let the younger redhead go. There was a round of general goodbyes before we all got back on the train to wait for it to leave and Amelia headed back to work.

"Hey, how come your Parents didn't come Su?" I asked.

The girl barely reacted, her smile only becoming a little fixed.

"We...don't really get along," she said.

She didn't elaborate and I wasn't rude enough to press. Fortunately, Luna chose that moment to arrive with her usual sunny smile and, after a round of greetings, plopped herself down next to me and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler that she proceeded to read upside down. No one batted an eye because that was probably the most normal thing the girl had done since I'd met her. Frankly I was more surprised she didn't end up in my lap.

Conversation was fairly light, mostly discussing summer homework and hopes for the electives we'd chosen. To my complete lack of surprise, no one present was doing Divination and snorted derisively at the idea of taking a course that was basically useless unless you had the Sight and even then wasn't much use since every Seer's powers worked differently. Knowledge of the subject could be useful of course, but you couldn't learn to see the future.

* * *

It wasn't long after that that the train started moving and even less time after that that the door opened to reveal Ginny Weasley. Now that I didn't have to worry about Ron having a panic attack, I took the opportunity to actually look at the girl I knew could be a potential threat. As was to be expected of a world with so much Ecchi, she was an attractive girl, with fiery red hair tied in twintails, bright blue eyes and a cute splash of freckles across her nose. She was wearing a checkered skirt, a pink jumper and, for some odd reason, a bag around her shoulders that looked rather out of place on a non-Muggleborn Witch considering it was clearly Muggle made. It looked vaguely familiar, but I wasn't sure why.

At the sight of the other second year, Luna squealed, jumped to her feet and dragged her into a hug.

"OOF, hi Luna," said Ginny, hugging the girl back, "Sorry I haven't been over to see you lately, but you know what Mums like."

"I understand," said Luna as she pulled away, "But are you OK? After last year…"

Ginny flinched slightly and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," she said, "Dad made sure to get me someone to talk to, although Mum wasn't to pleased about it."

I would question what kind of Mother would be annoyed that their child was getting much needed help after going through a traumatic experience, but Molly seemed like the type who believed that she knew best, regardless of what everyone else said, including, or indeed perhaps especially, those who actually knew what they were talking about. Plus, I wouldn't be even slightly surprised if it turned out that Dumbledore had a hand in it.

"Speaking of last year, I owe you a massive thank you and an even larger apology Harry," said Ginny, turning to look at me.

I blinked.

"I get the thanks, but why the apology?" I asked.

"I grew up in a Magical house with a Father and a brother who works with cursed items," said Ginny, "I should have known better than to trust a book that writes back, but instead I acted like an idiot brat and wined to it about utterly insignificant things. As a result, you nearly died having to save my neck."

I stared at her for a moment, before I snorted and shook my head.

"Neither thanks nor apologize are needed, but I'll accept them anyway," I said, "I don't really blame you for falling for Riddles charms though. He managed it with people a lot older and wiser than you and, as you said, you were, and still are, a kid. I won't hold a bad decision against you, even if it did result in me having to fight a monster."

Everyone in the compartment stared at me for a moment, before Su snorted and shook her head.

"Damn Potter, you sure know how to get a girls motor running," she said.

And just like that, the serious air in the room vanished to be replaced by much blushing and Susan trying to scold Su for being lewd.

"A-actually Harry, I wanted to ask you something else," said Ginny, nervously fingering her bag.

"Hmm, whats up?" I said.

Ginny shifted awkwardly, playing with the zip of her bag.

"Well I was hoping that…"

Before she could finish, the door opened to reveal two girls in Slytherin robes who Harry immediately recognized as Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis and I recognized as the extremely likely candidates for the Superbia and Gula Archive. Why? Well, Tracy was a tall, leggy girl with long black hair and wore a white, long sleeved shirt and a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes with her open over robe over the top, while Daphne was short, slender and had long, blonde hair and purple eyes and was wearing her uniform like, well, a Slytherin. They also happened to be the girls I saw during my trip to the Bank. Small world I guess.

"Hi guys, mind if we join you?" asked Tracy, "Malfoy just decided to commandeer our compartment and neither of us wants to deal with him this early."

"Not at all," said Susan.

There was a round of general acceptance and the two Slytherins sat down across from me.

"I'm kinda surprised you don't have a problem Weasley," said Tracy, "Don't you Gryfs despise anyone in green?"

Ginny snorted.

"Unlike my brother, I'm not so stupid as to believe that a full quarter of the population is evil based on the colour they were given when they were eleven," she deadpanned, "I don't particularly like some of your housemates, but the same could be said for every other house."

"Here here," I said.

Tracy snorted and shook her head while Daphne kept quiet.

"If only certain other people realized that," said Tracy.

Ginny winced.

"Yeah, Ron can be…"

"Difficult?"

"Sure, lets go with that."

Tracy glanced at me and smirked.

"What about you Potter?" she asked.

"Unless your names Malfoy or you plan to become a bigoted, inbred blight on the world, I could care less about the colour of your tie," I said.

"Thats not what your friend says," said Tracy, her eyes gleaming.

"Ronald is an idiot who I highly doubt I'll be remaining friends with for much longer," I said, "I took a good long look at myself over the summer and I really didn't like what I saw."

"So you decided to change yourself," said Daphne.

"Pretty much," I said, "I'm not going to let a lack of knowledge or the expectations of others tie me down any more. I intend to make my own place in this world and to hell with anyone who thinks they can tell me otherwise!"

There was a moments silence as everyone stared at me with apparent shock.

"Damn Harry, I didn't know you could be so cool," said Su.

I blushed and ducked my head as the girls laughed, although that still wasn't enough to stop me from smiling. This year was already looking pretty good and we haven't even got to school yet. I wonder how long that'll last?

I quickly shrugged off that thought though. I wasn't about to bomb my mood when it wasn't needed. Besides, I had something I needed to address.

"So Ginny, what were you going to ask me?" I asked.

The redhead started slightly and looked confused, before realization crossed her face.

"Oh, right," she said, "Well, I was hoping that…"

Once again, she was cut off as the door opened and Ron stuck his head in. Ginny's eye twitched slightly.

"There you are Harry," he said, "Me and Hermione have got a compartment, so…"

He trailed off as he looked around the compartment and spotted Daphne and Tracy, who looked mildly annoyed and mildly amused respectively.

"Harry, why are you sitting with a bunch of snakes?" he sneered.

I sighed.

"My Grandmother, YOUR Grandmother, Cyrus Greengrass, Abraxas Malfoy, Arcturus Black and Merlin," I said.

"What?" said Ron.

"They were all in Slytherin," I said, "Lord Greengrass is the leader of the Gray Faction of the Wizengamot and is known for opposing laws designed to impose on the rights of those of 'impure' blood, Abraxas did the same before he died and his son, Lucius, spat all over his Fathers legacy, Arcturus was considered to be a good man, despite some rather...backwards views and Merlin was...well, Merlin."

I grinned.

"The point I'm trying to make is that wearing green while at school simply means that you are ambitious and cunning, not evil. More to the point, Slytherin didn't even HAVE the reputation of spitting out evil Wizards until Voldemort started up his evil schemes. Besides, the entire idea of an entire quarter of the population being evil is more than a little silly."

Ron looked rather stumped by my response.

"I...but...they…"

I smirked as I got to my feet and put a hand on Rons shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you and Hermione later, OK?" I said, "But for now, I'll be sticking around here."

I gently turned him around and pushed him out the door. Apparently my answer had confused him because he went wandering off down the hall without another word.

"Now thats done with, what were you going to say?" I asked Ginny.

She took a deep breath, her eye still twitching slightly, but before she could say anything, the door suddenly slammed open again and Malfoy stomped into the room.

"Greengrass, wha…"

He was cut off as Ginny let out a yell of anger, whipped something out of her bag and did...something. There was a flash of light and Malfoy and his goons were frozen in time, covered in dark purple bands that were patterned with binary. I stared at the bound bullies for a moment, before turning back to Ginny, who was red faced, panting and holding what appeared to be a perfectly normal camera.

"Ah, you're a Magus," I said.

Ginny visibly reigned in her temper and put her camera down on her lap.

"Yes, but thats not what I wanted to talk about," she said, "I was actually hoping I could talk to you about last year."

I blinked.

"Didn't we already do that?" I asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, not like that," she said, "I want to write an article about it!"

My mind turned that over for a moment, before I remembered the Trinity Seven of Sloth had a younger sister who was a reporter. Considering that the rest of them had imported Trinity Seven personalities and Ginny didn't seem like the type to show up in what amounts to lingerie, chances are she was actually more Selena than Lieselotte. I...honestly couldn't bring myself to care that much, mainly because I prefered Selena over Liese in the Anime.

"You want to be a reporter?" asked Susan.

Ginny nodded.

"Yep, for most of my life," she said, "I always liked sniffing out cool mysteries and I loved reading Lois Lanes stories in the Prophet before she retired and they brought in that bitch Skeeter."

She clenched a fist, her eyes shining with determination.

"I want to show her that real reporting isn't just showing everything in the worst light possible!"

"And the best way to do that is to get access to the Boy-Who-Lived?" I asked with a smirk.

Ginny blushed slightly and nodded.

"Eh, sure, why not?" I said, "It'd be nice to be famous for something I actually did for once."

I glanced at Malfoy and his bookends, who were still frozen and being examined by a rather amused Tracy.

"By the way, how long will they be like that?" I asked.

"Please tell me its permanent," said Tracy, "It'd be soooo nice to not have to put up with the idiot."

"Sorry, it won't last much longer," said Ginny.

Tracy huffed while Daphne just looked disappointed.

"To bad," said Tracy, "Oh well, I can at least have some fun."

She pulled a felt tip pen out of her pocket and started scribbling on the three idiots faces. By the time she was done, Crabb had a pair of groucho marx glasses and a curly mustache, Goyle had whiskers and bushy eyebrows and Malfoy had cocks drawn all over his face. With that done, she took a step back to take in her work, nodded to herself and tucked her pen away before retaking her seat. A moment after she sat down, the spell broke.

"...t are you doing here?!" snarled Malfoy, "I told you that you weren't to go anywhere!"

Daphne fixed Malfoy with a look that suggested she was looking at something particularly unpleasant on the bottom of her shoe.

"And just what makes you think you have any authority over me?" she asked.

Malfoy swelled like a bullfrog.

"Our Fathers are negotiating a cont…"

He was cut off as Daphne snorted and Tracy burst out laughing.

"Are you still banking on that?" asked Tracy, "Please, Cyrus would never sign Daphne over to an idiot like you."

Malfoy went a rather unattractive shade of pruce.

"Watch it Davis," he snarled, "My Father…"

"Is an idiot and a coward whos only real power lies in his pocket book," said Daphne, "So tell me Draco, for what reason would my Father agree to sign that contract? Money? Our liquid assets alone are more than the entire Malfoy fortune, even with what limited access to the Black vaults your Father has through your Mother. Threats? My Father is a Cardinal Class Mage. He fought the Dark Lord to a stand still three times and probably would have killed him at least once if he hadn't ran with his tail between his legs. Politics? Again, all Lucius has is money. When my Father stands up in the Wizengamot, even Dumbledore ducks in cover. In short, you...have...NOTHING!"

"And with that, I'm bored," I said, "Please leave Malfoy, before you make an even bigger tit of yourself."

Malfoy turned his glare on me. It was about as intimidating as a miffed gerbil.

"Who do you think you are Mudblood?!" he snarled.

I smirked.

"Oh, I'm no one important," I said, "But seriously, get lost. Your not welcome here and I'd hate to have to send you to the infirmary before term even starts."

"Why you little…"

Malfoys hand snapped to his pocket, but before he could pull out his wand, he had six pointed at him and a seventh directly between his eyes."

"Out, now," I said, not losing my smile, although now it looked more like something Ichimaru would wear.

For a moment, I thought Malfoy would be dumb enough to push the issue, but he apparently had enough survival instincts not to start something without Snapes protection. Instead, he huffed and marched out of the compartment, shooting a 'My Father will hear of this' over his shoulder as he went and slammed the door.

"Well, that was fun," I said as I stowed my wand.

"You have an odd idea of 'fun'," muttered Daphne.

"Aw, seeing the ferret get humiliated is always fun," I said with a smirk, before sobering, "Are you alright?"

Daphne looked up at me, surprise clear on her face.

"I'm fine," she said after a moment, "Just annoyed that I still have to put up with Malfoy mouthing off like that."

"You know, you could always tell him your already spoken for," said Tracy.

"That contracts not active," said Daphne, "I'm a bit weary of letting him know about it in case Lucius figures out a way to do something with it."

There was a moments silence, before Susan spoke up.

"So Daphne, your birthday's coming up, right?" she asked in a blatant attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, yes, end of September," said Daphne, shooting a thankful look at the redhead.

* * *

The conversation turned to more mundane things from there, things like school work, Hogsmeade visits. At one o'clock, the snack trolly rolled by and I got to my feet and stretched.

"Well, I guess I ought to go check on Ron and Hermione," I said.

"I thought you were giving Weasley the boot?" asked Tracy.

"I am, but as far as I know, Hermione hasn't done anything wrong," I said, "At least, not maliciously."

"Well, I suppose I can't really argue with that," said Tracy, "Although she could do with actually reading some books on subjects other than schoolwork, otherwise shes going to get herself in trouble."

"I fully intend to get her to do that," I said as I stood and extracted my school uniform from my trunk, "I'll see you guys later."

I left the compartment and ducked into one of the bathrooms to get changed, before making my way down the train in search of Ron and Hermione, enjoying the brief glimpses into other students journeys as I went. Said glimpses included some Firsties playing Exploding Snap and one of the players getting a face full of soot, more than a few couples making out and one compartment that had all its blinds shut and a muffling charm that wasn't quite strong enough if you catch my drift.

* * *

I quickly located my...friends and, after tapping on the door, entered the compartment.

"Sup," I said, ignoring the glare coming from Rons direction, "You guys alright?"

"I thought you were sitting with your friends," said Ron.

"I was, but I figured I'd come spend some time with you guys," I said, "I can have more friends than just you two you know."

Ron scowled and turned his head to look out the window. I ignored him and sat down across from Hermione, who was glaring at me.

"Alright Hermione, whats wrong?" I asked.

"What were you doing with those two girls?" she asked.

I blinked.

"How is that any of your buisness?" I asked.

"How is that...we're way to young for...that!" she whisper-yelled, "Plus, you said that girl Luna is in her Second Year!"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"First of all Hermione, nothing happened," I said, "She just decided to join me with a little help with her...unique talents because, and I quote, 'I'm nice and warm'. Second, have you actually done any reading at all into the biology of Magicals?"

Hermione frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Thats a no," I deadpanned, "Alright, listen up cus this is important. Magicals are NOT like Muggles, the Magic flowing through us makes sure of that. If you were to actually look at a Muggle and a Magicals genetics, I doubt there'd be much difference unless the Magical had Creature Blood, but Magic still changes us. We mature faster and, once we reach that maturity, age much slower. The stronger the Magical, the greater the effect. Because of that, despite the fact shes chronologically 12, Luna is physically closer to 15 and that includes her hormones."

I fixed her with a look.

"I'm willing to bet that you've grown a lot more than any of your old classmates, right?"

Hermione blushed and shifted.

"B-but its still not right!" she protested, "Not to mention illegal…"

"Not in the Wizarding World," I said, "Because of the drastic levels of maturation speed, combined with the occasionally Victorian values, the Magical Worlds only stipulation is that the girl must have undergone mensis. There are a few other laws thrown in, but if I was to start dating, oh I don't know, Penelope Clearwater or hell, even Nymphadora Tonks, whos in the Auror Academy, no one would even bat an eyelid."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"B-but thats…"

I sighed.

"Hermione, you have GOT to stop thinking of the Wizarding World as the same as the Muggle World with Magic," I said, "Because its NOT. It really is an entirely new world where strength is the measure of a man, or woman, and if you want to end up as anything more than a secretary/armcandy for some stuck up moron you need to understand that. There is so much more to this world than this tiny little island."

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, the train suddenly braked and started to slow down.

"Are we there?" asked Ron, "Great, I'm starving!"

I frowned.

"No, theres no way we can be there yet," I said, "Its way too early."

"Then why are we stopping?" asked Ron a little snidely.

I ignored him as I wracked my brains. The only reason I could think of was the Dementor, but surely they had been recalled, right? Then again, Amelia wouldn't be revealing Sirius and Pettigrew until tomorrow and if Fudge had given the order…

At that exact moment, the train jerked to a stop and the lights went out. I ignored Ron and Hermione's byplay as a feeling of what I can only describe as existential horror washed over me. I could already sense the Dementors and they weren't even on the train yet.

"**Harry, you need to transform," **hissed Index.

"What? Why?" I asked.

Before Index could answer, the door opened and someone stumbled in, tripping over Hermiones feet and ending up in a pile on the floor.

"OW! Sorry," said a voice Harry's memories recognized as being Nevilles.

"Hi Neville," I said as I pulled him to his feet, "Please don't keep wandering around in the dark."

"R-right," said Neville.

There was a yelp of pain and a loud yowling hiss as Neville tried to sit on Blair.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice, cutting through the pained whimpers.

There was a faint crackling sound and a silvery light appeared, revealing Lupin holding a handful of silver flames and looking incredibly gaunt in the light.

"Don't move," he said as he started towards the door.

Before he could reach it however, it opened and the Dementor floated into the Compartment. Instantly, the feeling of horror increased and I understood why. I don't know how, but I suddenly knew exactly what the Dementor was. The price all Magus payed for their power was to be removed from Nature, essentially making them existences that relied on Magic to exist. Without it, they died, vanished from the world or lost control and became Demons. That was what the being before me was, a Magus who had lost control.

The Dementor scanned the room and almost immediately focused on me. It seemed to pause for a moment, before it moved forwards and reached for me, only for Lupin to step forwards.  
"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our coats!" he snarled, "Leave!"

The Dementor ignored him and kept moving towards me as I scrambled for my Grimoire.

"Expecto Patronum!" snarled Lupin and a brilliant silver light erupted, forcing the Demon back.

The Dementor recoiled and swiftly retreated, leaving me to collapse back in my seat, gasping for breath.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I-I think so," I said, "That was...unpleasant."

"WHat was that thing?" asked Ron, looking extremely pale.

"A Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban," said Lupin, rummaging through his pockets, "Its gone now th…"

He was cut off as Luna's spectral form suddenly appeared, a terrified look on her face.  
"HARRY!" she screamed before vanishing.

Before anyone else could react, I moved, jumping to my feet and sprinting down the hall in the direction of the compartment the Trinity Seven were using. While I had no doubt that the girls could take care of themselves, none of them really had anything that would be to effective in such an enclosed space and it assumed that they had any idea of what was coming. If the Dementor took them by surprise, it could end badly.

* * *

It didn't take me long to reach the section of train where my old compartment was and I immediately spotted the Dementor about to enter the Compartment. This time, I didn't hesitate as I grabbed Index and reached for my Magic.

"**Accessing the Ira Archive, execute Thema!"**

My Magic erupted, swirling around me and morphing my uniform into a full length, hooded coat that resembled the Black Coats from Kingdom Hearts with armoured boots and fingerless gloves while Index, now in the form of a full sized tome, floated beside me. The Dementor reacted to my Thema's activation by recoiling and turning to face me, but it was way to late. Dark purplish black smoke appeared in my hand, leaking through my fingers like water.

"**Perditio," **I hissed and pointed at the Dementor.

Before it could react, the smog flooded out and engulfed it. There was a horrible scream as the Magic did its job by scattering the Magic that made up the Dementor, ripping it to shreds at the seems, before it exploded, sending scraps of purple mist everywhere. Some of the Magical lamps were hit by the fragments, causing them to explode as the Magic in them was destroyed. Fortunately the spell wasn't geared to physical objects or I might have blown a hole in the train.

I ignored the floating remnants of the Dementor as I ran to the compartment door and looked around.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked.

Fortunately, I hadn't accidentally stripped anyone (and that was a genuine risk considering the world), but I doubted I'd have copped much of a punch if I had. All of the girls were pale and shaking, but Ginny, Luna and Tracy were the worst. They were almost chalk white and Tracy almost seemed to be catatonic, curled up into a ball and sobbing as Daphne held her tightly. Ginny was clinging to Susan and Luna…

Well, the moment I entered the small room, I found myself with an armful of sobbing blonde who was now clinging to me tightly enough to cut off my bloodflow.

"Professor, do you have any chocolate?" I asked, turning to Lupin, who was stood a short distance away with his wand out while Ron and Hermione stood behind him and gaped.

"Yes, I do," he said, stowing his wand and pulling out a large slab of the stuff, "Dumbledore told me that there would be Dementors guarding the school, so I stocked up. I didn't think I'd need it this early though."

He started breaking up the slab and handing it out. Tracy needed some coaxing to actually eat it, but it didn't take long for everyone to start looking better, especially when the lights came back on.

"I'm going to speak to the driver," said Lupin once he was sure everyone was alright adn swept out of the compartment.  
"Harry, what…" started Hermione.

"Hermione, I'll answer any questions you have, but they can wait for now," I said as I sat down, Luna still clinging tightly to me.

Hermione opened her mouth, but I fixed her with a look and she closed it again.

"I'm going to stay here for now," I said, "You two can stay or go, its up to you."

Hermione hesitated, before she sat down on my other side. Ron on the other hand took one look at Daphne and Tracy, sneered and left. At least he wasn't so foolish as to say anything stupid.

The rest of the journey to school passed by in silence as we recovered from the horrible encounter.

**And done. Well, that was fun. Urg...hopefully the next one will be a tad easier.**

**Before anyone gets on my rag about Cyrus Greengrass not kicking Voldies ass (he kinda did...three times), the reasons are relatively simple. Cardinal Class refers to Magical Power and nothing else so, while Cyrus is probably the most powerful Wizard in the country, that doesn't mean hes the strongest. That title likely goes to either Dumbledore or Voldemort due to their age and vast knowledge of spells. Cyrus is capable of outputting more damage, but Voldemort could fight smarter and knew a lot more unpleasant Dark Spells to use.**

**Why yes, I am setting up Daphne as a possible candidate for the Child of the Prophecy. Why? Well, her Counterpart is a Hero Candidate, so that is my nod to that. However, that doesn't mean I'm not going to muddy the water somewhat. Hehehe, this is gonna be fun!**

**I never really intended to drag out the reveal that Ginny has the role of Trinity Seven of Acedia and I pretty much had her goal of becoming a reporter planned from the start.**

**Short battle to show off a bit of what Harrys Magic can do. I was tempted to have him accidentally strip the girls, but that can wait for now.**

**So, about the previous point about Sirius daughter, I've reached a decision and its a doozy. I decided that the Black Child gets to be Sirius kid (because she'd fit right in) and the Silver Girl will still be appearing, but not until after the Fourth Year and who I have in mind to use as her Parents will make you believe that maybe she does fit in in the Underworld.**

**Incidentally, I'd be interested to see if anyone can figure out who those two are.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna sign out. Until next time, don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
